Cherry Blossoms 1018 FM
by Enchanted Pink Jade
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are thrown together by fate. Things just get in their way, one thing after another. When will they ever be together? When things seem to get better, they only get worse... S+S! *COMPLETE*
1. The Announcement

Hello everyone!!! Enchanted Pink Jade here! Pink Jade for short. Well, what do you think of my title? Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM? I guess that it gives away the fact that it has to do with a radio station. Hehehe.

Note: The gang are all 17 years old and are all in their senior year of high school in Seijou High. Sakura and Tomoyo have never met Syaoran, but he goes to the same school that they do. Also, they never met Eriol before. Syaoran and Eriol have met each other, but Syaoran doesn't know who Eriol really is. The cards have all been captured and changed into the Sakura Cards with Eriol's help (Without Sakura knowing). You'll find more about the radio thing when you've read the fic. Also, this is my second fanfic. I hope that you guys like it! I would like to thank the people who read and reviewed my first fanfic: _The Heartbreak, The Reunion, The Love_. Enjoy! There's not much in the first chapter though. This chapter is just so that you can get a little background on what is going on. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, or things in this story except for the ones that I make up. 

Now on with the fic!

Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM

Chapter One: The Announcement

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

At the radio station, after lunch. Thursday. September.

__

"Hello minna-san! Cherry Blossom here! Thank you for listening to Cherry Blossom 101.8 FM. I will be putting up some music in a few minutes, but first a friend of mine is going to make an announcement to all of you." A girl with velvety-like hair the color of honey auburn that reached just passed her shoulder blades, said into the microphone. She had the most innocent, enchanting, emerald eyes that always shone with laughter and happiness. It put the brightest colors in the world to shame, for nothing could compare to the most exotic color of her eyes. This girl's name is Sakura Kinomoto. 

Sakura got up and out of her seat to make room for her best friend from way back when they were only in elementary school. Her best friend was none other than Tomoyo Daidouji. She was a girl who was slightly taller than Sakura, with long silky black hair that reached right above her waistline. She had the most stunning of amethyst eyes anyone has ever seen. 

Sakura didn't know what this announcement was gonna be about. Tomoyo just had requested to say something to the people of Tomoeda District. When Tomoyo asked to say something, Sakura happily obliged and agreed to it. She didn't ask any questions. Sakura worked at the radio station only once a week: Saturdays. That was her only free time. This thing that she did in the radio station was to help the school for some fundraisers and other things. Though no one but Tomoyo, Sakura`s father and her brother knew that she worked there. It was all kept secret. Sakura didn't want people knowing that it was she. A teacher had suggested that Sakura do this, and she agreed on one condition: that her name and identity shall remain anonymous. 

She still attended school, and did all the other things any normal 17 year old girl would do. But..... the word normal wouldn't be a word to describe Sakura. In fact she was far from normal. She had magic. Her magic comes from a long line of stars. When she was only 10 years old, she found a book in her dad's library, and opened it, not knowing that only one person in the world with specially chosen powers could open it. That person was her. From that day forward, her whole life changed. She captured the cards and restored them into the book. She then passed the final judgment. Then, changed them into Sakura Cards. She had her two guardians, Kerberus and Yue. Though they stayed in their hidden forms since there was nothing threatening them at the moment. Tomoyo somehow found out in the beginning, and video taped all the captures and transformation of the cards that she can, and helped when needed.

Sakura walked out of the room to watch her friend from the outside, through the glass. She was curious as to what her friend had to say.

__

"Hello everyone! I'm just here to make a brief announcement. Well, I have a friend here whom you all know and love very much, her name is Cherry Blossom here on the radio station, but her true name and identity are all secret. This is for all the available 17 year old males out there listening now," Tomoyo said. From the other side of the glass, Sakura's eyes widened. _What is Tomoyo planning? _Sakura thought. _Whatever this is, this can't be too good_. Sakura started to get a twisting feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

__

"Your host for this time on Saturday is a lovely girl at the age of 17. She attends Seijou High School, and is in her senior year. The 9th person to call after hearing the song "Platinum" sometime tonight (AN: "Platinum" is the 3rd season's opening theme. It's actually a good song, considering that I can't understand Japanese.) _can get a chance to meet and spend one whole day with Cherry Blossom next Saturday! So stay tuned!" _Then some music came on. Sakura, from the outside was staring at her friend in sheer horror at what she had just done. 

Tomoyo came out and smiled at Sakura. "So, what do you think?" She asked Sakura, ignoring the horrified look on her friends' face.

"What do I think? You just put me in the worst position possible and that's all you have to say to me? 'So, what do you think?'" Sakura said in a calm voice. Outside, Sakura looked as clam as ever, but inside she was all raging with anger and fear of what might happen to her. _I'm gonna totally humiliate myself! _She thought miserably. "Why? Why Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, her eyes burning holes through Tomoyo, trying to figure her out. But Tomoyo was not to be intimidated. 

"Why? What do you think Sakura? You've been single all your life. I see all these cute young men looking your way, but you don't even give them the slightest glance whatsoever. It is high time that you got a boy friend, Sakura," Tomoyo said, casually, as she would discuss going to the mall the next day. 

"I just haven't found the right person, the perfect person. That's all Tomoyo. I'm still looking," Sakura said.

"Yeah, well. Don't expect this _Mr. Perfect _person to come walking through these doors anytime soon, Sakura. Sometimes, you have to change tactics. My dear Sakura, you have a lot to learn," Tomoyo said, as she pushed Sakura out of the studio. 

"What is there to learn about?" Sakura said as she tried to stop Tomoyo from pushing her from going any further. 

"Don't worry about that. I will take care of everything." 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked. Images and flashes started appearing in her mind's eye of what might happen on the day that she has to spend with a total stranger, thanks to Tomoyo. Each image and idea was worst than the last. 

*~*~*~*~*

In an apartment. Just as the announcement was finished.

"So, what do you guys think?" a young man with black hair and eye glasses said. 

"I don't know," another young man with black hair said. "But I would like to know how she really looks like." 

"I agree with you Yamazaki. She even goes to the same school that we do." The young man with eyeglasses said.

"That's very true Eriol. No one, not one person in the entire school body knows Cherry Blossom's true identity." Yamazaki said. _No one except for me and her friend perhaps, _Eriol thought. 

"Why so quiet, Syaoran?" Eriol said to the third person in the room. He had the most stunning amber eyes. He had soft chestnut, unruly and ever-messy hair that can't be tamed by a comb. 

"What do you think about this thing?" Yamazaki asked Syaoran.

"I don't know. I think that it's stupid," Syaoran said, after a moment's thought.

"What? Why?" Yamazaki asked. Syaoran just shrugged his shoulders. "Awww, come on Syaoran, you must have wondered what Cherry Blossom looks like. She's known by everyone in the school, and yet no one really knows her," Yamazaki said.

"Are you gonna try calling, Yamazaki?" Eriol asked.

"Eh..... No."

"Why not?" Syaoran asked.  


"Hehehe......My girlfriend will kill me if I did." 

"Oh right. The Chiharu girl that you won't shut up about, but I've never met or seen her. How do we know that you're not lying about her?" Syaoran said skeptically. 

"You don't, you're just gonna have to trust me on this one." Syaoran still looked doubtfully at Yamazaki. 

Yamazaki turned to Eriol. "How about you?" 

Eriol looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I guess not. It's just not my kind of thing. But whoever does get to spend a day with Cherry Blossom will be very lucky."

"And why do you say that?" Syaoran asked.

"Because she is very beautiful." Syaoran and Yamazaki both looked at each other then at Eriol with questioning eyes. 

"How would you know?" Yamazaki asked.

"You can hear it in her voice. It sounds so melodious and angelic." Eriol said, looking straight at Syaoran.

Syaoran was getting confused at Eriol's stare. "What?" 

"Nothing." Eriol said, smiling his mysterious smile that would make any girl melt. _She'll be perfect for you, my cute little descendant_, Eriol thought.

"Well anyways, I think that this Cherry Blossom person is the opposite from beautiful," Syaoran said.

"Why do you think that?" Yamazaki asked.

"Well, for one. Why does she keep her identity hidden? If not to hide her ugly features?"

Yamazaki looked thoughtful. "That's one possibility, but then she could also be shy, and doesn't want anyone to know who she really is." 

"I agree whole heartedly with Yamazaki." Eriol said.

"Fine, then why don't YOU call the radio station, Eriol?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol shrugged. "I have my heart set out on someone else." 

"Really? Who?" Yamazaki asked. Eriol only smiled and shook his head.

Eriol looked at Syaoran again. "Syaoran, I DARE you to call the radio station tonight, when we hear the song _"Platinum" _come on, you'll call." Eriol challenged.

Syaoran shrugged. "Fine. I will. But I probably won't be the 9th caller." Syaoran said. _Oh, you'll be the 9th caller Syaoran. With my magic, of course,_ Eriol thought. He smiled at Syaoran. 

*~*~*~*~*

Still at the apartment, but later on.

The radio was on at Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM. And the three guys were listening for _`Platinum.' _And then, the moment that they have been waiting for had arrived. 

The three guys looked at each other then Eriol took the phone since he was the closest to it. Unknown by Syaoran and Yamazaki, Eriol bewitched the phone with his magic. 

He handed the phone to Syaoran. Syaoran dialed the radio station's phone number. 

"Hello? You're on the line. What's your name?" Syaoran heard a voice say on the other line.

"My name is Syaoran." Eriol gave Syaoran a smile that said _`I know something you don't know.' _It gave Syaoran the creeps.

"Well congratulations Syaoran! You just won yourself one whole day with Cherry Blossom! You are to meet her in front of Seijou High School this coming Saturday 8 AM sharp, okay. She will be with two guards. What is your address?" 

Syaoran gave the person his apartment's address. 

"Someone will come and pick you up so that there won't be any mishaps, okay?" The voice said. 

"........ Hai." Syaoran said into the mouthpiece, then he heard a click. He sat there, a stupefied expression on his face.

"Well, I guess this means that you get to spend a whole day with a beautiful girl," Eriol said. 

*~*~*~*~*

At the Kinomoto residence, Sakura's room.

"Did you hear his voice? He sounded so........ sexy." Tomoyo said. 

"No! NO! No. I don't want to. I don`t want to do this, Tomoyo!" Sakura said. She was starting to dread the Saturday that was coming up. 

"You will, whether you like it or not. You'll be thanking me later on, you'll see." 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Okay, okay, I know that this wasn't ALL that. But I had to get this out of the way. R+R!!! Tell me if I should continue or stop this story. I know that there isn't much S+S in the beginning, but hey, they haven't met yet. I don't think that there will be much in the next chapter either, but then again, that's when they meet. I mean, I believe in love at first site, but I know that relationships just don't go THAT fast. 

Anyways, you can e-mail me at lyricalaznangel@aol.com

~Enchanted Pink Jade


	2. The Switch

Hello minna-san!!! I'm back again with the second chapter! Well I don't have much so say right now so.........

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this fic except for the ones that I make up.

Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM

Chapter 2: The Switch

By: Enchanted Pink Jade (Pink Jade for short)

*~*~*~*~*

School. Friday. 

Tomoyo was walking down the hallway, on her way outside, where she was supposed to meet Sakura for lunch. She heard many people chattering and talking about last night's announcement, someone getting to spend the whole day with the anonymous Cherry Blossom. People were asking each other if they knew who the Cherry Blossom was. She smiled to herself. _Won't they be surprised when they learn who the real Cherry Blossom is, _Tomoyo thought.

Tomoyo couldn't help hearing something that made her frown.

"I am the one and only Cherry Blossom. Of course. I just didn't tell anyone who I was because my manager said not to," Maemi Shirai said to her friends and to anyone who would listen. Maemi was a girl who was in her senior year, and ruled the school like an Ice Queen. She was very popular. She had short dark brown hair that was just past her shoulder blades, and she had dark brown eyes. She was a little taller than Sakura, who was only 5'4. Maemi was beautiful, but that was as far as her beauty went. _You? HA! You can never be Cherry Blossom. I know the truth._ Tomoyo thought. _Sakura is way more better than you. You both are popular, and beautiful, but Sakura is more warm and kind. How can these people think that Maemi is Cherry Blossom? Maemi sounds like she has a frog stuck in her throat._

Tomoyo approached the group who had surrounded themselves around Maemi. 

"How did you keep this a secret for so long?" someone asked Maemi. Tomoyo had had enough.

"How do we know you're telling the truth Shirai?" Tomoyo asked. Many pairs of eyes turned to her, so did Maemi.

"This is none of your business, Daidouji, so butt out," Maemi said. Tomoyo and Maemi looked at each other, the tension in the hall building up. Finally, Tomoyo turned around and left.

"There. See? She left. She doesn't know the truth. Probably was just jealous of me," Tomoyo heard Maemi said as she left. Tomoyo snickered. _Why would I ever be jealous of you? _Tomoyo then continued to go outside where Sakura should be waiting for her with their other friends, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko.

*~*~*~*~*

Soccer field, same time.

Syaoran didn't like any of the added attention he was getting from his friends.

"Syaoran, my buddy. I never knew you would do something like this. You are so lucky!" someone said.

"He would only do something like this if someone dared him too." Eriol, who was standing on Syaoran's left side. Someone gave Syaoran a slap on the back. He didn't acknowledge any of it. 

Yamazaki made his way to Syaoran. "Oi! Syaoran! Eriol! This way!" 

"What's up Yamazaki?" Eriol said.

"I want you guys to come with me, outside," Yamazaki said.

"What for?" Syaoran said.

"To come and meet this Chiharu, I bet," Eriol said.

"Well, yeah. You two don't believe me, so, come on." The three guys made their way outside. They were half way there when someone called out Syaoran's name. It was Kane-sensei, his math teacher.

"Hey Syaoran! Can I see you for a little while?" 

"Uh, okay, sure." He turned towards Yamazaki and Eriol. "I guess that I have to go see this girlfriend of yours some other time." 

"Okay." Yamazaki said. Syaoran left with Kane sensei. "Well, come on Eriol." 

Eriol and Yamazaki walked up to a group of girls. "Hey!" Three pairs of eyes turned his way.

"Oh, hey Yamazaki." Three voices chorused.

"Guys, this is one of my friends, Eriol." Yamazaki said. "Eriol, this is Rika."

He pointed to one of the girls. He pointed to another. "This is Naoko. And the last is Chiharu." 

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. Finally." Eriol smiled. Chiharu raised one of her eye brows.

"Finally?" 

"Yes, Yamazaki has told me many things about you," Eriol said.

Chiharu turned to Yamazaki sharply."What have you been saying about me?" 

Yamazaki put his hands and arms in front of him, as if for protection. "Nothing bad, Chiharu, don't jump to conclusions until you know all the facts." Naoko rolled her eyes.

"He didn't say anything bad about you. Only nice things. He said that he had a girlfriend named `Chiharu.' But knowing him the way I do, I thought that he was lying," Eriol said.

Chiharu turned back to Yamazaki. "Is this true?" He just nodded, and lowered his hands. Eriol looked around. _'Where are Sakura and her other friend, Tomoyo?_ he thought. 

"Hey, where are Sakura and Tomoyo?" Yamazaki said. Eriol smirked inwardly. 

"Tomoyo said that they had something to do, and they left," Rika said.

"Oh." Someone appeared beside Eriol. 

"He was telling the truth, about Chiharu," Eriol said to Syaoran.

"Oh, really?" He looked up at the sky. "It's a miracle!" Eriol snickered. Rika, and Naoko laughed. Chiharu just smiled and Yamazaki just raised one of his eye brows at Syaoran. 

"So which one of you is Chiharu and who are you two?" Syaoran said to the three girls. They introduced themselves. And they talked

It continued that way until lunch was over, and they went their separate ways.

*~*~*~*~*

At the Kinomoto residence. Sakura's room. 7:30 AM.

"Tomoyo! I don't know why you have to make such a big fuss about how I look! I honestly don't care! If the guy thinks that I am uglier....... I don't know, but it'd be better that way! I don't want anything to do with him!" Sakura said as Tomoyo was doing her make up. Tomoyo had come over earlier that morning with an armful of clothes that she had made for Sakura to wear and a suitcase full of cosmetics. Tomoyo had Sakura try on different combinations of mini skirts, mini shorts, pants, shirts, shoes and dresses for about an hour until Tomoyo decided that Sakura should wear the pastel pink, sleeveless shirt that had the words `Cherry Blossoms' written on the front with gold glitter, beige pants and white sandals. Sakura's make-up consisted of light pink lipstick and a light silver eye shadow. Tomoyo decided that she didn't need to add anything to Sakura's cheeks because Sakura's cheeks were already pink, flushed with anger at the thought of having to spending the day with a total stranger. 

"But you haven't even met him! How can you say that?" Tomoyo has now working on Sakura's hair. Tomoyo put half of Sakura's hair up in a ponytail and tucked a cherry blossom hair ornament behind Sakura's left ear. Some bangs that weren't long enough to go into the ponytail framed her face. 

"I just think that this isn't such a good idea, Tomoyo. I just have a bad feeling about it." 

"Oh, nonsense. That's just your nervousness. You have to do this, Sakura. Many people are probably going to be waiting at the school. They're probably there right now. Waiting for your arrival." Tomoyo looked at her watch. "Oh! Look at the time! We have to get going!" Sakura groaned. 

*~*~*~*~*

In Syaoran's apartment.

*knock*knock*

_That must be the people who are supposed to pick me up. _Syaoran thought.

He took one last glance at himself in the mirror. He decided to wear a green 

t-shirt and blue jeans. It was only September, but it was still kinda hot outside during the day. He couldn't do anything with his hair, so he didn't even bother with it. 

He headed towards the door and opened it to see two men dressed all in black.

"We're here to escort Syaoran to Ms. Cherry Blossom," one of the men said. Syaoran nodded. 

"I am Syaoran."

"This way please." Then the men left. Syaoran closed his apartment door and followed them. _Now I've got to spend the day with a total stranger._

Syaoran was led out of his apartment building to a limousine that was waiting right outside. He got in as one of the men opened the doors without any words. _Jeez. They even got a limousine. They sure are making a big deal out of this....... I wonder how she looks like. Eriol seems to think that this Cherry girl is beautiful, and Yamazaki seems to think that I am very lucky. So do many other people. I wonder what the Li Clan elders would say if they found out what I'm doing right now. I'm supposed to be looking for the so called Clow Master/Mistress, and bring him/her to them so that they can take the Clow Cards from him/her, personally. I've been here for a whole two years now, and yet I haven't found this person._

More thoughts rolled into his mind as he got nearer to the school. He could see many people already waiting outside, waiting for the Cherry Blossom to come so that they can see who she really is. 

*~*~*~*~*

In another limousine with Sakura and Tomoyo. 

They were already parked outside the school. From inside, Sakura and Tomoyo could see many people who had come just to see who the Cherry Blossom is. 

"Tomoyo, I'm not ready for this. I can't do this." 

"Of course you are." 

The driver was now at their door, opening it. Unexpectedly, when the door opened, Sakura pushed Tomoyo out the door first. 

"Presenting the one and only Cherry Blossom! Tomoyo Daidouji!" the driver said. Tomoyo looked at him with a shocked expression.

He just shrugged. "Orders from Ms. Kinomoto." He said. _Sakura! How could you do this! _Tomoyo looked around. She saw many people with shocked expressions. She also saw Maemi standing off to the sidelines, scowling. Tomoyo walked over to her. 

"This is my business," Tomoyo said. Even if she was mad at Sakura for doing this, she couldn't help but gloat as she saw people backing away from Maemi, saying things like 'No wonder why Tomoyo asked that question. It was because SHE was the Cherry Blossom all along.' and 'Maemi lied.' _When I get Sakura alone, I'm gonna have to talk with her,_ Tomoyo thought. 

Tomoyo looked inside the limo and called out Sakura. Sakura came out. "Tomoyo, please, can you just pretend to be Cherry Blossom. Just- " Sakura was cut off as two men dresses all in black came over. There was a guy in the middle. He had chestnut-colored untamed hair. he had the most intense amber eyes that Sakura has ever seen. He wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans. 

"This is Syaoran, Tomoyo." One of the men said. He then turned to Syaoran. "And this is--" He was cut off by Sakura. Who pushed Tomoyo forward. 

"This is Cherry Blossom." Syaoran looked at Sakura. What he saw took his breath way. He couldn't describe what he saw. She was.... beautiful. She had the most stunning emerald eyes he has ever seen. She had honey auburn hair that was tied in a ponytail. Half up in a ponytail, half down, and she had a Cherry Blossom flower tucked behind her left ear. She wore a pastel pink, sleeveless shirt that said `Cherry Blossoms' on the front, beige pants and white sandals adorned her feet. 

The man looked questioningly at Sakura, who just shook her head. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Syaoran then turned to the girl that Sakura had pushed forward. _So this is the Cherry Blossom. Well, she isn't ugly._ Syaoran saw a girl with long black hair and bright amethyst eyes. She wore a dark blue shirt with beige capri pants. As Syaoran took in the appearance of Tomoyo, people were asking Sakura hundreds of questions like; `You knew that Tomoyo was the Cherry Blossoms all along? Why didn't any of you tell us?' and so on. 

"This way please," an escort said. He led Tomoyo and Syaoran into a limousine. Syaoran got in. Tomoyo turned around and faced Sakura. "Sakura come on." She pulled Sakura into the limo with her and closed the door. The driver started the engine and left.

People started to depart, still talking about what they had just found out. Meanwhile.......

Eriol had his eyes narrowed into little slits. Like many other people, he had come there to see the Cherry Blossom, but not to find out who it was because he already knew who it was: Sakura. _Sakura, what are you doing? _he thought. He then left. 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: So what do think? Are any of you dissapointed? Surprised? I know, I know. I am very mean and evil. Hehehe. Well, you don't have to worry much since I can only picture Syaoran with Sakura and vice versa. R+R!!! Tell me what you think. I'd really like to know you're opinion. 

Email: lyricalaznangel@aol.com

~Enchanted Pink Jade


	3. Let's Go To The Mall!

Hello minna-san!!! Enchanted Pink Jade here! I am happy to present you with chapter three! 

Dislcaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this fic except for the ones that I make up. 

Now on with the fic!

Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM

Chapter Three: Let's Go To The Mall!

By: Enchanted Pink Jade (Pink Jade for short.)

*~*~*~*~*

In the limo. Same time where the last chapter left off.

Silence. 

No one spoke in the limo. Syaoran sat next to both of the girls. He was right in the middle. Sakura was on his right side, looking out her window. She was pouting and sitting uncomfortably. Tomoyo who was on his left side, sat ram rod straight. Watching the scenery pass by, Tomoyo fumed at herself silently for not seeing what her friend was gonna do. Syaoran on the other hand, just looked forward.

__

Sakura, what are you thinking? Tomoyo thought. _This wasn't supposed to happen. Hmm.... Think Tomoyo! Think! _she said to herself. _Every problem that comes along, has a solution. One that I swear I will find_. She then started to come up with many ways for the truth to come out and have Sakura confess who the real Cherry Blossom is. _Of course SAKURA is Cherry Blossom. If she hadn't pulled off what she did people wouldn't be thinking that I was Cherry Blossom._

Syaoran took a glance at Tomoyo, then at Sakura. _Was this other girl supposed to come_? he thought, referring to Sakura. _Great. Just great. I'm here inside a limo with two girls on either side of me and I have no idea what's gonna happen today; where we're going, and why the hell I'm even here in the first place,_ he thought. _It can't be THAT bad can it? I mean, these are just two girls, what can they do to me? Right?_ He took another side glance at Sakura. He saw something he hadn't seen before. Syaoran turned his head just a little bit towards her to be sure what he was seeing was real. Syaoran narrowed his eyes into little slits. _This girl knows magic_. He rather _FELT_ than saw, this pink aura, soft, but strong, surrounding her. _Why hadn't I sensed this before?_ He can now feel a little tug at his senses, telling him that there was some strong source of power nearby. He noticed that she was pouting, and looked kind of uncomfortable._ I had better watch out for her. She might try something. _He then looked straight forward again, keeping his guard on. 

__

Why did Tomoyo have to drag me in anyways. I had..... some plans. But what kind of a plan is staying at home and doing nothing all day? But still, I hadn't wanted to tag along.... 

For awhile, she felt a heated gaze that was directed towards her, but then the feeling went away just as quickly as it had come. Then a tingling sort of feeling invaded her senses. _There's magic nearby. Why hadn't noticed this before? _She figured that she was so wrapped up in thinking about all this business with the stranger... Syaoran was his name, sitting right next to her, that she hadn't noticed anything. She stretched her senses out to find where the source of power was coming from, when her senses told her it was coming from someone right next to her. _He knows magic? _She didn't dare look at him. 

"Where to, Ms. Tomoyo?" The driver asked, finally breaking the deafening silence. He had known that Sakura was Cherry Blossom, and had seen what had just happened. He was curious as to why Sakura done what she did to make people think that her friend, Tomoyo was the Cherry Blossom, but he decided that it was best if he just went along with the story and minded his own business. It wasn't his life, after all. He was just the middle aged limo driver.

Tomoyo's thought's were interrupted. She looked away from the window and turned her head to look at the driver in the rearview mirror. 

"Um........" She had no idea where they should go, but then a thought struck her. "How about _CHERRY BLOSSOM'S _house. You know where that is." Tomoyo knew that the driver, the men in black and some people who worked in the radio station knew the truth aside from her. The driver looked at Tomoyo, wondering why she put so much emphasis in saying the words `cherry blossom's house.' Then he understood. He made a left turn and made his way to the place requested by Tomoyo. Syaoran was thinking that what Tomoyo said was weird. _Couldn't she just have said 'My house?' Instead of Cherry Blossom's house?' _he thought. But shrugged it off. 

Suddenly, the limo stopped. Sakura's eyes widened. They had stopped in front of a decent looking two story, yellow house. Sakura's house. At that moment, no one was home.

"I just need to grab a few things real quick and then I'll be back." Tomoyo said to both Syaoran and the driver. Tomoyo got up, but on her way out, grabbed Sakura's wrists and pulled her out. "You're coming with me- we're gonna have a little heart to heart chat."

Syaoran's eyes followed Tomoyo's and Sakura's forms enter and disappear inside the yellow house. 

__

Very weird. Why do I get the feeling that there's something wrong with the way Tomoyo and her friend are acting? Syaoran thought.

*~*~*~*~* 

Inside the house.

"Why did you go here? Now he'll think that this is your house!" Sakura said.

"No, he'll think that this is the Cherry Blossom's house, which is nothing but the truth. Sakura! I can't believe that you did that! Why?" Sakura just shook her head.

"Now everybody is thinking and believing that I am the Cherry Blossom! Which isn't true. I'll be living some sort of lie! The truth has to come out! And the only person to do it is YOU. You Sakura." 

"NO. No. I just don't want to. Look, Tomoyo. I know that from the very beginning of this, you were thinking and acting on my behalf. For me. And I want to thank you for that. But you see? I just can't do this. I'm not ready. I don't even know what he's like!"

"Which is exactly my point, Sakura! You don't know him! Why don't you try to get to know him, huh? It wouldn't hurt a bit." 

"I don't know." Tomoyo sighed exasperatedly at her friends' behavior. Once again, Tomoyo grabs Sakura's wrists, and pulls her out the door to the limo waiting outside, and for Syaoran and the driver, waiting patiently. 

"Wait, Tomoyo! I don't wanna go! This thing he won- he's supposed to spend the whole day with Cherry Blossom!" Tomoyo stops half way to the door.

"That is exactly what I am trying to have happen, Sakura." Tomoyo then continued pulling Sakura out the door. She put up no resistance this time.

The door closes.

A small, yellow orange, furry little creature came flying down the stairs. He looked around the living room.

"I could have sworn I just heard two voices. Voices that sounded pretty much like Sakura and Tomoyo," he said aloud to no one in particular. He then shook his head at himself. "I must be playing too many video games. I should go to sleep and take a rest." Then he flew up and back into his mistresses bedroom and fell asleep in his little drawer. (AN: I think that the little drawer with all the little furniture that is just his size is so kawaii!!! Don't you agree?)

*~*~*~*~*

Back in the limo. 

Syaoran was watching the door of the yellow house when suddenly Tomoyo steps out, dragging and pulling along Sakura behind her. _That sure was quick, _he thought. 

Tomoyo opens the door and pushes in Sakura and made her sit. She got in and told Sakura to move over. So now Sakura was seated in the middle and Syaoran and Tomoyo were seated on either side of her. Sakura groaned and knit her eye brows together. _Why is Tomoyo doing this? _Sakura must have looked like she was in pain for a concerned voice spoke up.

"Are you okay? You don't look to good." Sakura heard a male voice say right beside her. 

She turns to look at him, only to see concern written on his face. This was the only time that she had ever gotten a good look at him. He had the most deepest amber eyes. And some of his unruly chestnut hair got in his eyes, giving him a mysterious sort of look. Then she saw something that she had not seen before. He had an aura, of course, since she had found out earlier that he possessed magic. What surprised her the most was how his aura felt, brushing and mingling against hers, giving her a warm feeling all over. His aura was green. 

Sakura then nods and gives him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, thank you. I think that I just got in a little too fast," she said as an excuse.

Syaoran nods. "Oh. Okay." He then turned his head to look out the window. He had seen their aura's mix. _Is it natural for aura's to do that? Is she even aware of her magical abilities? She looks so..... innocent, but then again, looks may be deceiving. _When their aura's met each other, he wanted time to stand still so that he can get the feel of her aura. It was so warm, friendly, and pink.

Tomoyo smiles on her side of the limo. _Maybe I don't have to play such a big part in this- getting Sakura with that perfect someone, who's sitting right next to her on the other side. Hmmmm. But she still needs a little push. I don't care what she thinks or says or what she thinks she wants. Now, to get the truth out, first. How? _More thoughts rolled into her mind. Then an idea popped into her minds eye view.

"Why don't we go to the mall?" Tomoyo suggested. She looked to Syaoran.

"Um.... okay." 

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. She just shrugged her shoulders. Tomoyo took that as a yes. 

Tomoyo turned her head to look at the driver, but before she could speak he already was turning in the direction of the mall.

"I'm already on it, Ms. Tomoyo." He smiled back at her in the mirror and she smiled back. Tomoyo sat back in her seat and started thinking again. _What am I gonna have us all do when we get to the mall? _

*~*~*~*~*

At the mall. Right outside the main entrance.

Tomoyo and Syaoran waited as Sakura got out and closed the door to the limo. Tomoyo walked up to the driver's side.

"Pick us up at 2:00 PM, okay? We'll be waiting right outside." 

"Yes ma'am." And with that said, he left. 

Tomoyo then turned to Sakura and Syaoran, who stood about six feet away from each other. _Tsk tsk tsk. Such a big gap between the two._ Tomoyo thought. "Okay. Are you two ready to go?" They both nodded simultaneously. "So then let's go!" They went inside. Tomoyo turned to Syaoran. "I know that it was only supposed to be me that you spend the day with, Syaoran, but I had to bring along my friend here. There is something that I want her to do for me-" Tomoyo paused while thinking _I want her to tell the truth for me. _"And today was the only time. And you must have been wondering why she was here in the first place. So... um... yeah." 

"It's okay. I don't mind." Syaoran said to Tomoyo, but looking at Sakura, who had her back on the two. _I really don't mind at all._

"Okay, so now that that is settled, where do you guys wanna go first?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Why don't you have Sakura do what you was gonna have her do?" Syaoran suggested.

"Oh yeah. _THAT_. Yes, well, Sakura?" Tomoyo turned to Sakura. Sakura knew what her friend wanted her to do. 

"I would like to do something first-" She took a glance at Syaoran and blushed the tiniest bit, "...in the ladies room." 

"Oh. Of course. Okay, Sakura. Syaoran and I will be in the Clothes Department, okay?" Sakura nodded and then went off. Then Tomoyo lead Syaoran into the Clothes Department. _I wonder what Tomoyo wants to do in the Clothes Department. Oh- wait. How stupid of me. CLOTHES. Duh. _Sakura sighs. _I have to get this gunk off my face first, _she thought as she entered the ladies room, which was unoccupied by anyone. She looked at her face in the mirror and frowned. Then she quickly washed off all that make up that Tomoyo put on her face earlier. 

*~*~*~*~*

Clothes Department.

Tomoyo was talking animatedly to Syaoran about clothes, how she designs her own, some things about her life, anything. Syaoran was just nodding.

"Sakura and I met when we were in elementary school. From then on, we became best friends. There are no secrets between us," Tomoyo said as she was picking some clothes that she can tell with her naked eye was just Sakura's size. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I'm doing all the talking here. Why don't you tell me about yourself." 

"Well, there isn't much to know." 

"How about your family?" 

"I have four very annoying, older sisters who lives in Hong Kong, with my mom. My dad passed away a long time ago." 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Tomoyo said. He just shrugged. 

"I was really young when he died so........." He trailed off there. Then, "So, you design clothes huh? For how long have you been doing that?"

"Oh, ever since I was small. My fingers would just itch to get my hands on some thread and fabric. Most of my designs were for Sakura though, for her to wear while she was-" Tomoyo stopped right there before she could say anything more.

Syaoran raised one of his eye brows. "For her to where while she was what?"

"Oh, you know. Just........ stuff." Tomoyo said. Syaoran didn't look like he believed her. He was about to ask another question about the matter when Sakura came. Tomoyo inwardly sighed with relief. 

"Okay. I'm here now," Sakura said as she approached Tomoyo and Syaoran. Tomoyo couldn't help but notice the make up was gone. But she didn't care. There were more important matters at hand.

"So, what did I miss?" Sakura, asking Tomoyo. 

"Oh, nothing much. We were just getting to know each other better since we're gonna spend the whole day together." Sakura just nodded. She then looked at the bundle of clothes piled in Tomoyo's hands. 

"What are those for, Tomoyo?" 

Tomoyo blinked. "Don't you remember? I wanted you to model for me some clothes in the mall. I'm kinda running out of ideas right now on what to make."

Sakura's eyes widened and she took a quick glance at Syaoran again. "Hoe? You mean, right here right now? Today?" 

"Yes of course. Don't you remember. We TALKED about it when we went by your house remember? The THING that I wanted you to do? Don't tell me that you've forgotten already," Tomoyo said, putting some emphasis on her words. 

"Oh, no. I haven't." 

"So then let's go to the dressing rooms," Tomoyo said. Syaoran just followed, his eyes on Sakura, wondering what was going on with Tomoyo. Syaoran just watched as Tomoyo gave Sakura different combinations of clothes. _She looks good whatever she wears... Wait... what am I thinking?_ He just stood off to the side, admiring Sakura, without being too obvious. That was how they were until lunch came. They decided to order some Chinese food in the food court. 

*~*~*~*~*

In the food court. Eating. 

"So, what made you want to work in the radio station in the first place?" he asked Tomoyo.

"Um.... well, someone suggested that Cherry do something like that. It wasn't like Cherry volunteered to do it or anything. I guess, you could say it was all arranged." Syaoran opened his mouth to ask something, but then closed it again, thinking twice of it. _Why does she talk about herself is if she was someone else? _he thought. _Really weird._ He studied Tomoyo's features. _Tomoyo is pretty, in her own right. But Sakura is prettier._

Meanwhile, Sakura shot Tomoyo some looks that said `What are you doing?'

Tomoyo shot back a look that said `I'm telling the truth, unlike someone here I know.' Sakura sighed. 

"So, why did you keep your identity unknown?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo.

"Well, Cherry was very shy, and she didn't want anyone knowing that she was the Cherry Blossom," Tomoyo said after sipping her soda.

"I see..... I have listened to your little talk shows on the air. And just by listening to you, I could tell that you were very smart, bright, kind, you're a very deep person, and you had a very beautiful voice. I hope that you don't mind me saying so. From the moment I heard your voice, I was entranced in its melody," Syaoran said.

Sakura was looking away. Blushing. _Wait, why am I blushing? He's talking to Tomoyo._ Tomoyo smiled. "Thanks." 

"But....." Syaoran said.

"But what?" Tomoyo said.

"Your voice right now sounds different from the one that I hear on the air," Syaoran said. It was something that he had noticed in the beginning, but he didn't think about it much until now. _AHA! At least someone noticed! This guy is pretty smart, _Tomoyo thought. 

"Oh, well, um... It's the microphones. They can make your voice sound slightly different," Sakura said as an excuse. It was the first thing that came to her mind when Syaoran commented on the voices. Tomoyo only glared at her. 

"Oh. I see," he said once again. They just talked about themselves, asked each other questions about each other and got to know each other better. Before they knew it, it was already 1:49. So all three of them headed outside to the main entrance. The limo was already waiting for them outside. Sakura was about to open a door when Syaoran came forward and opened it for her.

"Ladies first." He gave her a lopsided grin. Tomoyo giggled at Syaoran's words as she got in first. Sakura smiled at Syaoran, then followed in after Tomoyo. 

Silence.............. 

"So, where to now, Ms. Tomoyo?" The driver asked. 

Tomoyo turned to Syaoran. "Is there anyplace that you'd like to go to?" 

Syaoran thought about it. He shook his head. "No, not really. I really didn't think of any places......." he said.

"You know what? I have to go home right now. And I know that the announcement promised that Cherry spends the whole day with you, but I really have to go. Do you mind spending the rest of the day with my friend here?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran innocently. Sakura's eyes widened, then she looked to Syaoran, waiting for him to give an answer. Syaoran looked at Sakura. He saw her tense up when Tomoyo suggested that he spend the rest of the day Sakura. 

"If it's okay with Sakura, it's fine with me," Syaoran said. Sakura didn't want to seem impolite, so she agreed with it. 

"Okay then, just drop me off at Cherry's house and you two can be on your way," Tomoyo said. Syaoran was about to ask again on why Tomoyo talked about herself as if she was someone else, but stopped himself again, thinking that it was better to leave the matter alone. The driver drove to Sakura's house, and Tomoyo got off.

Before she closed the door, she turned around. "Bye now. Have fun you two. There are probably some things that you have to do, seeing that you guys still have the time." Tomoyo looked at Sakura meaningfully, then she closed the door. The limo driver drove off again. 

*~*~*~*~*

AN: Well? What do you guys think so far? *sigh* I know, I know. Not sooooo good, but this is my first time writing an on going story, you know, with chapters and all. Oh well. I know that I should have given the limo driver a name, but I couldn't think of one. And besides, I think that "the limo driver" sounds more official. Hehehe. Stay tuned for the next chapter. (Jeez, I'm starting to sound like a host on a radio station....... Heehee)

R+R!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!! Say anything you want. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Or its just okay? 

E-mail: lyricalaznangel@aol.com

~Enchanted Pink Jade


	4. Love and Regrets

Here's the 4th chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in this story except for the ones that I make up. 

Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM

Chapter Four: Love and Regrets

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

In the Kinomoto residence. Same time where last chapter left off. 

"Kero!!!!!!! Come down here!" Tomoyo yelled up the stairs. Then she looked around the living room. _Now, where did I put it? _she asked herself.

Kero came flying down the stairs.

"Hey Tomoyo. Did you bring me anything? Any cake or- hey. Where's Sakura at?" Kero said as he saw Tomoyo, obviously looking for something in the living room.

"She's in a limo with some guy who called at her radio talk show thing and won a whole day to spend with her. I left them together alone to go wherever they want." 

"Oh. She didn't like it now, did she?" 

"Nope. I guess that's why she made people think that _I'M_ the Cherry Blossom, and not her." 

"And you don't like it either huh?"

"Why would I?" Tomoyo looked under some pillows. 

"It's on the kitchen table Tomoyo." 

"What? Huh? Oh, okay thanks," Tomoyo said, looking up from her search, and headed towards the kitchen and came back out with a video recorder in her hands, while she was patting it.

"Let me guess. You left Sakura with this guy that she knows little about so that you can come here to get your camera and secretly follow and video tape them. Am I right?" Kero said, eyeing the camera in her hands.

"Of course. And you're coming with me," Tomoyo said as she plucked Kero out of the air and carefully place him in her purse. Kero sighed. _Here I go again._

"Well, since I'm coming with you, can you buy me some snacks? I'm hungry!" came Kero's muffled voice from her bag. Tomoyo giggled.

"Of course," Tomoyo said as she went out the front door. 

"But wait-" Kero stuck his head out of her purse. "How do you know where to go? You said that you left them in a limo together, alone, to go where they want right?" 

Tomoyo stopped in her tracks. She really had no clue where Sakura and Syaoran were gonna go. 

"Kero, can you go in my purse and hand me my cell phone?" 

"Uh... okay," Kero said as he dived in her bag. "Are you planning on calling Sakura to ask her where they are going?" Kero said from the inside. Then his head appeared out of the bag again and handed Tomoyo her phone. 

"Nope. I'm gonna ask the driver."

"Oh." 

"But knowing Sakura, she probably hasn't even suggested a place to go. So let's go and get you some snacks. Just don't mess up the inside of my bag, Kero." 

"Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No ma'am, I won't make a mess at all. I promise." With that he dived back into her bag and closed himself in. Tomoyo could hear Kero's yelps of joy and giggled again. 

*~*~*~*~*

In the limo. 

Silence................ 

The silence was very deafening. 

Neither Syaoran or Sakura said a word. 

"Where to? Ms. Sakura?" the driver asked. 

"Um........ how about...." _Oh Kami-sama! Why did Tomoyo have to leave me? _"Um..... how about the park?" Sakura turned to Syaoran.

He just nodded. "That would be fine." 

"Okay, so to the park it is," Sakura said to the driver. He smiled and nodded at Sakura.

Then a phone rang at the front of the limo, near the passenger seat. 

"Hello?" The driver said into the mouth piece.

_"Hey. Shhhh. It's me. Where are you taking them?" _the driver heard Tomoyo's voice say in his ear. 

"To the park." 

__

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Tomoyo said.

"Your welcome."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." The driver hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

The driver looked in the rearview mirror, at Sakura. _Tomoyo sounded like she didn't want anyone knowing that she called....... _he thought. "It was nothing, Ms. Sakura." 

"Oh." 

*~*~*~*~*

At the park. 

"We're just gonna be walking around, so-" Sakura was cut off.

"I won't be going anywhere, Ms. Sakura, I'll be right here when you two get back," The driver said. He then added with a sly smile, and a wink. "Take all the time you want." A slight pink hue stained Sakura's cheeks at those words. She just nodded. She started to walk off in one direction, with Syaoran right on her heels. 

"So, um, where do want to go first, Syaoran?" Sakura said, after a few seconds' silence. 

"If you don't mind, I would like to just walk around," he said. 

Sakura nodded. "That's fine with me." They just walked in silence, watching and looking around and everywhere else but at each other. Sakura could see some of the leaves on the trees taking on a slight orange reddish hue. Some leaves were already falling. Summer was over. She could smell the crisp air, mixed with scents of autumn- and Syaoran. They were just walking, Sakura never noticed that which every step they took, the closer they got. A small breeze passed by ruffling Syaoran's already messy hair. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a woman who looked to be about in her late thirties bumped into Sakura. By her breathing, Sakura could tell that she had been running, and in her rush, had not been looking ahead of her.

"Oh! Gomen! Gomen! I didn't see you!" the woman said. 

"It's okay," Sakura said with a smile.

The woman had dark brown hair, ebony eyes, and cream colored skin. She was just a little bit shorter than Syaoran. She looked to Syaoran than to Sakura, then she smiled. "The stars and the heavens are smiling upon you two." 

Before either Sakura or Syaoran could ask what she had meant, she dashed off again. 

"That was very weird," Syaoran heard Sakura mutter, and he inwardly agreed with her. 

"Shall we continue our walk?" Syaoran asked. She just nodded. 

__

Our walk? What a stupid thing to say Syaoran, now she's gonna think you're an idiot. Oh no, wait, you already were an idiot! Shut up! Syaoran said back to himself. _Okay, so what if you are walking in the park with a beautiful girl, the most beautiful girl you've ever seen? So what if she's got the most captivating eyes, that are coincidently your favorite color? But much more better then any other shade of emerald that you have ever seen? So what if she has magical powers? So what? She's just a girl. You've seen many other girls in your life. So then why do I feel this way? I've never felt this way before..... I wonder if she has a boyfriend...There are millions of girls out there,_ Syaoran thought. _But this girl, Sakura. She's one in a million. I wonder if-_ Syaoran's thoughts were cut off by a very melodious voice. Then a thought struck him. He knew that he had heard her voice somewhere before.... He just couldn't put a finger on when and where.

".......Right Syaoran?" She said.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, can you please repeat what you said?" 

He wasn't listening to me.... I guess he just has other things on his mind. He probably doesn't even want to be here, wasting his time being with me..... Sakura thought sadly. "I was saying, that it would be nice to take a walk in the park at night so that you can see all the stars. Walking under the stars and the moon......" Sakura looked down. She could feel his eyes on her. _He probably thinks that that was stupid._

Syaoran nodded. Even though he knew she couldn't see him, because she was looking down. Unknown to them, they were being stalked by a videotaping obsessed girl and a little, fuzzy, yellow orange creature. If either Syaoran or Sakura looked in the bushes, they'd see a small flashing red light, just a little bit ahead of them, moving as they moved. 

"Nothing's happening!" Tomoyo whispered to herself furiously. 

"Yeah. I know. So can we go back home now? I'm hungry!" Kero whispered to her. He was perched on her left shoulder, watching his mistress and the other guy walking at a leisurely pace. 

"But you just ate a whole cake by yourself! Not to mention a huge banana split with the toppings and everything!"

"Yeah, but that was a whole 27 minutes ago! I'm hungry again! And I want to eat, right now!" 

"You know Kero, if you don't stop this, your gonna start getting really, really, REALLY, big." 

"Nah.... I stopped growing centuries ago, remember?"

Tomoyo snorted. "Not sideways, you haven't." 

"Hey........" Kero said.

"Look, the problem right now isn't your bottomless pit of a stomach. It's Sakura and this guy, Syaoran. We need to get them together. They're not doing anything with the privacy I gave them." 

"You call stalking them with a video camera privacy?"

"Just be quiet will you? Help me think of ways to get them together, okay? This guy is perfect for Sakura! I just know it. I've learned to trust my gut instinct. And my instinct tells me that he's the one for Sakura." 

"Oh please, jeez, Louise. How can you tell that he's the perfect one for her? When you've barely known him for one day?"

"Just trust me."

"Yeah, but still-"

"Shhh. They're talking again."

"So, um... Where's your boyfriend?" Syaoran asked tentatively, not wanting Sakura to know that he wanted to know if she was single or not. 

Sakura smiled. "I don't have a boyfriend-yet. I'm still looking for the perfect one for me." 

"Oh." Syaoran sighed with relief inwardly. 

"And how about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um.... No. I too, am looking for the perfect one for me." 

"Oh........."

"So, what do you think about Tomoyo? The Cherry Blossom?" Sakura asked. She knew that Tomoyo wanted her to tell Syaoran the truth. Unknown to Sakura, that Tomoyo was there. _Sakura is so stubborn! _Tomoyo thought.

"Well, I think that she is very beautiful, smart, intelligent, kind, caring, lovable, friendly, and many things. I've never really met a girl like her though...She talks with such passion. You're lucky to have known her for so long. You two must really be close together." 

Sakura nodded, sadly. "Yeah, we're really close together. We never keep any secrets from each other." Sakura suddenly stopped. Syaoran followed her gaze, she was looking to the horizon, where the sun was already setting. The sky was a mixture of pinks, oranges, reds, purples, yellows, and blues, all clashing together to make the beautiful scene that was right before their eyes. 

"It's beautiful, the sun setting. The sun rise must be equally beautiful," Sakura said.

"What do you mean `the sun rise must be equally beautiful'?" 

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Well, I never really wake up early enough to see the sun rise." 

"Then maybe I should wake you up early one morning and we can watch. You can see it for the first time," Syaoran suggested hopefully, though trying to look cool and collective on the outside. 

Sakura nodded. "I'd like that. One of these days." Sakura looked up once again, and it was almost dark now. "We should be heading back now. It's getting dark," Sakura said.

"Okay." They turned around and headed back for the waiting limo and driver, who was waiting patiently for them both to return. It was getting a little chilly out, so they picked up their pace and walked just a little faster. When they got to the limo, Mr. Benjiro (AN: Yay! I gave him a name! I was tired of saying 'the driver') already had the doors opened for them and they happily climbed inside. 

Mr. Benjiro first went to Syaoran's apartment and dropped him off.

"I'll see you at school, with your friend." 

Sakura just smiled and nodded. Syaoran closed the door, and Mr. Benjiro drove off to Sakura's home. 

"Bye, Mr. Benjiro. I'll be seeing you." He nodded and drove off, ready to retire and rest from the days' work.

Sakura fumbled with her keys to her home and hastily went inside. It was quiet inside. 

"Dad? Onii-chan?" Sakura shouted. "I guess they're not home. Kero?!" Sakura shouted once again. No reply. _Tomoyo probably went home with Kero. He'll be back._ She climbed the stairs and entered her room. She closed the door and leaned her back against it. She slid slowly to the floor. _Should I tell him the truth? I wish that I never met him. I wish that I never accepted the job of becoming a host on the radio station._ Sakura looked out her window without getting up and off the ground. _Is it possible to fall in love in a days' time? Am I in love? Is he the one for me? He's so nice and gentle. So different. He's not like all the other guys that I have ever met. I get this feeling that he won't show me off to other people as if I'm a prize that he won. He treats me like a person......._

__

I wish that I hadn't done what I did. Sakura sighed. She got up, changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. _Regrets.... Regrets.... Syaoran. _Then she fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*

Well, what do you think?(I know I'm always asking that question, but I do really want to know.) Is it getting better? Hehehe. Well, I don't know what else to say, it's really late now, and I've still got to study for a test I'm gonna have tomorrow. So yeah.....

R+R!!!!!!! I need more inspiration. I already know what's gonna happen, well, of course I know, I'm writing this story. But still.........

E-mail: lyricalaznangel@aol.com

~Enchanted Pink Jade


	5. The Hard Decisions In Life

Well, here's the 5th chapter. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or places.

Now on with the fic!

Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM

Chapter Five: The Hard Decisions In Life

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo's room. Takes place right where last chapter left off.

Kero watched Tomoyo pace the length of her room, back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. It was getting pretty boring. "You're gonna wear out the floor if you continue to pace around like that. Why don't you sit down, and have a snack? That always helps me whenever I have something on my mind," Kero said, after a few more minutes of watching Tomoyo pace.

"How? How can I stop?! Sakura wasted a golden opportunity to tell him the truth! The longer a lie is dragged out, the harder and much more longer it will be to tell the truth! And that's exactly what's going to happen!" _Should I just go and tell Syaoran myself? Or wait and let Sakura to tell him the truth. I'll be sixty-seven years old by then........ What am I going to do?!_

"How can you be so sure? No one can really tell what's gonna happen in the future. But I know of one exception. Clow Reed. He found a way to see into the future. But anyways, if these two are really destined to be together like you say so, why don't you just let destiny take it's course?"

*~*~*~*~*

Next day. Sunday. Near 4 o'clock after lunch. 

Sakura was walking down the streets of her neighborhood. The streets that she grew up in. _What should I do about all this? I know that I should tell him the truth, but how? And when? I barely know him, I want to get to know him, but if I tell him the truth he'll hate me for lying in the beginning. And I know that I don't want that..... I've never met anyone quite like him. No one._

Sakura sighed and stepped out of the way of two small children racing down the street in the other direction. Their laughter trailing behind them reaching her ears. _What am I going to do? Tell him the truth? Or let him, and everyone else, keep on thinking that Tomoyo is the Cherry Blossom? Why couldn't my life just be simple and normal?_

Sakura walked home. Just when she walked in, the phone rang. She hurriedly closed the door, took off her shoes and slipped on her slippers and headed for the ringing phone. 

"Moshi moshi," Sakura said into the mouth piece. 

_"Hello. Is Tomoyo home?" _A male voice asked. A voice that Sakura recognized so clearly. One that she just heard the other day. _Tomoyo! How could you do this to me?!_

"This is she. May I ask who is speaking?" Sakura said, knowing full well who was on the other line. 

_"Don't tell me that you forgot me already," _Syaoran said in a mock hurt voice. 

"Oh! Syaoran. I just got home. What are you doing?"

_"Nothing much. I had nothing else better to do, so I decided to call you. I was hoping that maybe we could talk, that is, if you're not busy?" _

"Oh, no. I have nothing else better to do. Actually, I just got home from a walk outside."

They talked on the phone for about seven hours. They talked about nothing and everything. They talked while they ate their dinner, asking each other questions and so on. They finally said good bye at 10:30 PM. 

__

"......things like that, you know." Syaoran said. Sakura glanced at her clock. She was in her room now. 

"Well, I got to go now, Syaoran. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye. Goodnight."

"Goodnight and sweet dreams." Sakura said.

__

Oh, I'm sure that I'll have sweet dreams tonight. They'll be filled with images of you, Syaoran thought. 

_"...Bye." _

*Click.*

Sakura sighed, and smiled secretly. His sweet words.......... Then she frowned. _He still thought that I was Tomoyo._

*~*~*~*~*

Next day in school. Lunchtime.

"Seven hours!!!" A female voice could be heard all through out the school campus. 

"Yes! Now will you keep it down some?" Sakura hissed at her too loud friend. They were both headed to the place in the back where they meet their other friends for lunch. Sakura had just finished telling Tomoyo about her long conversation with Syaoran the other day. ".... But he still thinks that the person that was talking to him yesterday was you...." Sakura said ruefully.

"All the more reason to tell him the truth!!!" Tomoyo said. "You and I both know that you still haven't told him the truth. I gave you your chance yesterday! But you blew it off!" 

".............." 

Tomoyo sighed. "Come on, let's hurry it up, before they think that something has happened to us," Tomoyo said as she picked up her pace, Sakura kept up with her.

*~*~*~*~* 

In another part of the school. Same time.

"Seven hours...... wow. That's long." Eriol said.

"Yeah, I know. Longest conversation I'd ever had with a girl my age..." Syaoran said quietly. 

_I'll bet. _Eriol thought. _Man..... This guy is messing with my girl. MY girl. Tomoyo...... Should I beat the crap out of Syaoran for spending time with Tomoyo? Or should I confront Sakura about why she lied.... ? What should I do? I can't stand knowing that Syaoran is spending time with Tomoyo, the time that should be mine! Am I jealous? Yes, for goddamn sakes! I am jealous of my little descendant! Don't I have the right to be?_

"Hey, look. I have to go to the library right now. I have to do some research for my history class," Eriol said as he headed straight for the library, without waiting for Syaoran's reply. 

At that moment, a voice called out.

"Hey! Syaoran! Over here!" 

Syaoran looked to the direction of the voice that had called out, and found Yamazaki heading his way.

"Hey, why don't you join me. I'm meeting Chiharu for lunch. You know..... Tomoyo will be there too..." Yamazaki smiled tauntingly, yet Syaoran's face registered no emotion. Syaoran opened his mouth to ask if Sakura would be there too, but then thought better of it and closed his mouth, and kept silent. Yamazaki led him outside, to the back, where he had met Chiharu and some other girls a few days ago. 

*~*~*~*~*

In the library. 

Eriol roughly put down his back pack on a table. No one else was around the area that he was in. He none too gently pulled out that chair and sat down. He took out his calculus book and slammed it down on the table, and flipped to the page that was assigned, almost tearing off the pages as he did. For the past few days, he hasn't shown any emotion, hatred or anger otherwise. He was doing so now. He tried to concentrate on reading the math problems, but found that he couldn't. He slammed the book shut, frustrated. Eriol ran his hands through his hair. _Damn! Maybe Tomoyo was never meant for me. I should have never made the phone have Syaoran win the contest thing....... No, it wasn't my fault. Sakura.' Eriol sighed heavily. 'If only she hadn't lied in the first place. This is no one's fault. Or is it? Maybe I shouldn't have waited this long for her. As they say, love waits for no one_.

*~*~*~*~*

Outside.

Sakura was outside with her friends, eating lunch when she suddenly felt this tingling sensation invade her senses. 

It was a familiar feeling. One that she had just felt not too many days ago.

"Ooo, Chiharu, here comes your Romeo." Rika said, and Naoko giggled. Sakura looked to the direction that everyone was looking at and saw Yamazaki approaching them. But he wasn't the one who had her attention right now. It was the other guy who was walking along side him that her eyes followed. Then she looked down and gathered up her things, stood up and walked away, unnoticed by anyone but Tomoyo, and Syaoran. 

"Hey girls," Yamazaki said as he came up to the group of girls. 

"I got to go somewhere." Syaoran said quietly to everyone, and they all nodded. He then headed off towards the direction that Sakura had disappeared off to. On his way, he thought better of it and turned towards another direction. _What right do I have to follow her? It's not like I've known her forever or anything.... Tomoyo, and Sakura. Tomoyo is smart and intelligent, not that Sakura isn't. I'm at ease with Tomoyo, and we have a lot in common, things I learned from our long talk.... Sakura has beauty that I have never seen before.... Both girls.... I don't know, what should I do? I like the both of them, but of course I can't have the both of them...... Tomoyo, I love hearing her voice. On the radio, anywhere. But what about Sakura. I know that I like Sakura more....... And Tomoyo, it seems she was split personalities. In person, she's entirely different. _Syaoran sighed, but he spent no time in puzzling in the greatest mystery the world has ever seen for years and years: Women. 

*~*~*~*~*

In the library, after school. 

"Sakura, we _HAVE_ to tell him the truth! YOU have to tell him the truth!" Tomoyo said, as she was picking out some books for some light reading.

"But he might think--" Sakura was cut off. She was following Tomoyo. 

"What do you mean he might think?!? He already said that, and I quote _`From the moment I heard your voice, I was entranced in its melody.'_ He also said that he thought you were smart and bright, and also very deep," Tomoyo then said, now heading for the check out line. 

"He said those things to YOU," Sakura said stubbornly. 

"That's because he thought that I was YOU. He was commenting on the girl that he heard on the radio!" Tomoyo said in exasperation, while handing the books to the check-out guy. 

"He's not my type. _AND_ you're the voice, the mind, the smart and brightness that he commented on. I'm just the body." Tomoyo said.

"And what a fine body it is," the guy at the counter said flirtatiously. Tomoyo blushed as she looked at him. He was a very cute guy who had sapphire blue eyes, and eye glasses. He had hair that was as dark as Tomoyo's and it was short and Syaoran's, but more tamed. (AN: Eriol's eyes ARE sapphire blue right? Forgive me if I got that wrong!) Eriol couldn't help hearing what they were saying. And he was very pleased at what he had heard. 

Sakura giggled, and left to wait outside of the library for Tomoyo.

"Thanks.... I guess," Tomoyo whispered, looking down, still blushing. 

"Uhuh. Anytime," he said as he handed her back the books that she checked out. Tomoyo took them and went after Sakura. 

*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks later. Tuesday.

Tomoyo lay in her bed. It was only 5:30 PM, she was just resting, and wondering about things. 

"Is it possible for two people to fall in love in two weeks' time?" she asked out loud. 

In the past few weeks, Syaoran and Sakura have been spending more time with each other. Getting closer. _And yet people still think that I am Cherry Blossom, and so does Syaoran. Even if Sakura and Syaoran are almost an item now, doesn't everyone still need to know the truth? It just doesn't feel right to have someone call me _`Cherry Blossom.' _That's Sakura. Not me_. 

She sighed and rolled onto her stomach and laid her head on her hands. Her patience was running out. She had tried so many times to get Sakura to tell Syaoran the truth, but nothing seemed to work. She thought about telling him the truth herself, but she knew that Sakura owed him the explanation, and not her. 

*~*~*~*~*

In the park. 6:00 PM,

Syaoran and Sakura walked through the park at a leisurely pace, hand in hand. Although they said nothing to each other, about a thousand words flowed through them and into the other. (AN: Does that make sense?) They needn't say anything to each other. 

They saw someone holding a mirror up to her face. 

"You know, legend has it that mirrors reflect the heart and soul of the person who looks into them. That's why some people back then were afraid to look into one, for fear of having their heart and soul stolen by the mirror," Syaoran said as they stopped on a little hill facing the horizon. 

Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Really?" 

"Mm hmm," Syaoran said, then he buried his face in her hair. Her scent invaded his senses. Sakura could faintly hear him say, "You're the mirror."

"I'm the mirror?" Sakura asked, after a moments silence. 

Syaoran lifted his face and looked at Sakura in the eye. 

"You've stolen my heart and soul," he said. Then he lowered his head, and his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss. One that Sakura thought only existed in the romance movies. Syaoran snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her more closer to him while Sakura slid her hands up and around his neck. Deepening the kiss. His lips were warm and moist as they moved to part hers. His tongue was darting and playful, slow and deliberate, and sweet as it skimmed the inner lining of her lips. He tasted like peppermint toothpaste, and smelled like autumn leaves. 

They broke off the kiss and Sakura leaned her head on Syaoran's strong, masculine chest. She sighed, contented with being where she was. 

Syaoran laid his cheek against the top of her head, his eyes closed. "I'm so glad that I met the Cherry Blossom, Tomoyo," Syaoran then said. Sakura mentally winced. "If I haven't, then I probably would have never met you." 

Sakura didn't say anything at all. 

*~*~*~*~*

AN: Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! I am soooooo sorry for all that time skipping thing. It took me a long time to get to that part huh? And it's already the 5th chapter. I wish that I could have gotten to that part sooner for you peoples, you guys were probably tired of waiting for that part. I just had to get all those other things out of the way! So they're finally together, but what about the truth? When will it come out? Only I know the answer to that! Hehehe. 

Well, R+R!!!!!!!!!!! I hope that you liked this chapter! Tell me what you guys think so far. 

E-mail: lyricalaznangel@aol.com

~Enchanted Pink Jade


	6. Revelations

Well, here's the sixth chapter. Where the truth comes out...... I hope that you enjoy this one!!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in this story except for the ones that I make up. 

Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM

Chapter Six: Revelations

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

Next day, at the Daidouji's residence, in the morning. 

Sakura and Syaoran were leaving the Daidouji's residence and were on their way to school. Sakura has had to go to Tomoyo's house every morning ever since she and Syaoran got together. Also because Syaoran still thought that Tomoyo lived in Sakura's home. So Sakura had to wake up extremely early. _That's one of the good things that has come out of all this. _Sakura thought wryly. _The other and much more better part is Syaoran._

Sakura must have had a sad face on because just then Syaoran asked, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong," Sakura said, smiling up at him. 

"Are you sure?" He was worried about her. Sometimes, he would look at her and he would see such a sad expression on her face. He has asked her before if anything was wrong, and yet she didn't say anything. 

Syaoran stopped walking and turned Sakura around so that she faced him. He put his hand on her cheek. "You can tell me anything, Sakura. I know that something is bothering you. I can read you like an open book. Can you please tell me? This thing..... it's driving me crazy. And I want you to be happy," Syaoran said, with all his heart. Just four weeks ago, if someone had said that he would fall in love with a girl in the next three weeks, he would have left the guy with a permanent limp. How could HE fall in love with a girl? It seemed totally impossible to him, at that time. Everything he was doing now was going against everything he was sent there for and everything he was trained for. He was sent there to collect the cards from someone unknown to him. He was trained that showing emotions were weaknesses that he shouldn't have, and yet, here he was, in front of the girl that had taught him how to love. The girl he loves. His everything. 

Sakura looked into his eyes, and she found the love that he had for her there. It overwhelmed her. She never thought it possible that someone as perfect like Syaoran would fall for her. She never even thought it possible that someone would even think that she was pretty. If only she paid any attention to the guys at school she would have known a long time ago that she was very wrong. Most of the male population in the school was after her. And she didn't even know or noticed it. She always had wondered what it would be like to love someone as she did Syaoran. But wondering about something and living something are two very different things. She knew that now.

__

Those amber eyes. I'll never get tired of looking at them, Sakura thought. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her face. Slowly their faces inched closer and closer. 

Then his lips descended on hers. 

He kissed her into sweet oblivion. His lips were soft, and warm. His tongue moved to part her lips and they opened like the fragile petals of a flower that was blooming in the spring. It was as if he was reassuring her. He was so gentle with her. His hands splayed onto her back, bringing her closer to him. Sakura marveled over the evocative powers of his kiss. 

To Syaoran, Sakura tasted like the sweetest honey in the world. He could smell her personal perfume of the flower that she was named after. Sakura's hands went up and into Syaoran's hair and ran her hands through them. 

Syaoran broke the kiss. Sakura looked up at him again. She saw in his eyes his love and the worry that he had for her. She was deeply touched at how much love his eyes held. "Are you sure that you're alright, Sakura?" he asked again.

"Yes. I'm sure. There's nothing wrong with me, so you can stop worrying. We should get to school now before we get late for school." Sakura smiled up at him. Syaoran looked down into her face for anything that might give away what she was really thinking. He found nothing, but she couldn't fool him, he knew that something was still wrong. He decided not to pry into it any further, and instead decided to let her tell him when she was ready to tell him, whatever it was. 

Syaoran nodded. "Okay, let's go." Syaoran then put his arm around her waist, as if he was afraid that he'd lose her if they lost contact for just one second. Then they walked off to school. 

*~*~*~*~*

Inside the school halls. 

"Sakura!! Hey Sakura! Over here!" It was her friend, Tomoyo. Sakura walked towards her. 

"Hey, what's up?" Sakura smiled and said as soon as she was close enough. But as she came closer, her smile disappeared. "What's wrong, Tomoyo?" Sakura said, worry for her friend visible and clear on her face. 

"May I talk with you? Privately?" Tomoyo asked, her lips turned down, making a frown. 

"Um... yeah, sure. But it's almost time for class," Sakura said, as she followed Tomoyo. 

"Never mind that. It's okay. We're going to the office. We'll just get a pass or something from Ms. Anda," Tomoyo said as the bell rang. They entered the office. Ms. Anda was the vice principal of their school. Ms. Anda was right behind the desk.

"Good morning Ms. Anda. May we use your office? We're just gonna......... talk about something in private," Tomoyo said to the woman. She was still only in her early thirties, but she looked older because of the white hairs on her head that could already be visible to the eye. She wasn't much taller than Tomoyo, but she was really nice, and had a very outgoing personality. 

"Why sure, Daidouji. Go right ahead." Ms. Anda said, then she went back to whatever she was doing. Sakura went in first, followed by Tomoyo. Tomoyo threw her small bag on the desk, not caring what it may have landed on. And she whirled on Sakura. 

Tomoyo narrowed her amethyst eyes into little slits. Her patience was all gone. "Alright, Sakura, this charade has gone on long enough. I waited, and I also gave you many opportunities to do so! Sakura, you have to tell him the truth! Tell everyone the truth!!"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo's face. "I can't!" _Tomoyo, I wish that I could. So much, if only I didn't lack the courage... So ironic. I could face a bunch of magical spirits that I set loose, put them back into their original forms, and yet I can't tell this one guy and everyone else the truth..._ Sakura thought.

"That was a pretty convincing act that you pulled off when we met him, in public," Tomoyo said, thinking about the day that Sakura was supposed to spend the whole day with Syaoran. 

".............."

"Why did you do that anyways? You could have saved me and yourself the trouble." 

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't made that announcement on the air! And we wouldn't be having this argument either!" Sakura said, though her voice wasn't raised. She didn't want to argue with her best friend, but she thought that she deserved whatever Tomoyo would say.

"That is where you are wrong. We wouldn't be having this argument if you didn't pull that stunt. And no one would be thinking that I, ME, Tomoyo Daidouji, was the Cherry Blossom. But honestly! People are so stupid and idiotic these days! Sakura and Cherry Blossom is one and the same word! They have the same meanings! And yet no one figured it out! That _YOU_ were the _REAL_ Cherry Blossoms! At least Syaoran had made that comment about the voices sounding different. There's actually some form of intelligence here, " Tomoyo said. 

".............."

"You. Have. To. Tell. Him. And. Everyone. Else. _THE TRUTH_. I can't go on anymore, living a lie, and I know that you can't either. People are coming up to me asking me all these questions about what it's like to be a host on a radio station when I don't know the answers. You do! You! You are the Cherry Blossom!!!"

"............."

Tomoyo decided to talk some more since her friend had suddenly become like a mute, only in a more calmer manner. 

"A little girl came up to me once asking for my autograph. I saw her mother a small distance away, smiling, and waving. The girl looked so happy. She said that she wanted to be a radio station hostess just like you. She thought that you were great and everything, and that she looked up to you. I was about to put your name on the paper that she gave me, but I put 'Cherry Blossoms' instead, because it is the truth. Why can't you do the same?"

"I....But..... I just can't! Can't you see that?" Sakura said, as she plopped herself onto the loveseat sofa, near the desk. 

"And why not?! Because you think that he's really hot? Because he's really kind and nice, gentle and everything else you ever looked for in a guy? You said so yourself, and I know that he's perfect for you. What is it then? Hmmm? Well?" 

"Tomoyo, look. You are my best friend. Ever since we were little. You always looked after me, and I want to thank you for that. I thank you so very, very, very much. But this....... I don't know."

"It's just telling the truth for goodness sakes! This isn't just any of your everyday problems, you know. It's matters of the heart. You and I both know he deserves to know the truth. Him and everyone else. It may seem like a small problem. But it's not. You can't just dismiss it. It's worse this way. And it will get even more worse. There will come a time when all this will be thrown back into your face, and you'll suffer the consequences. It will be much more difficult and much harder on you by then. This is your identity, Sakura. When you lose your identity..... I don't know what will happen, but I don't want to know what would happen. I just know that it's nothing good."

Sakura said nothing, she just buried her head in her hands. 

"You've only known him for about a month. Or something like that. And you two have become very close. Don't you think that trusting each other is important in a relationship with someone? Wouldn't it be wrong to have someone trust you with their lives, and yet you deceive them? You love him, don't you? Even if you've only known him for a short while. Where love is concerned, time doesn't matter. There are people who've known each other for a week, and they fall in love. For some people, it may take years. Don't deny it either, Sakura. It's no use. Like you said. I am your best friend. I know you better than anyone else here," Tomoyo said. Sakura looked up at her. 

".... Yes. Yes, I do." Sakura whispered, but Tomoyo still heard it. 

"Then tell him! You've just got to tell Syaoran!"

"I...... I can't!"

"You _CAN'T_ or you _WON'T_? 

".............."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Ms. Anda. Tomoyo lost her hostile look and smiled sweetly. "Do you need anything from your office, Ms. Anda?" 

She shook her head. She kinda looked............ apprehensive. "No, Daidouji, I don't need anything...... It's just that........"

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

"Well......the intercom was on the whole time." 

Sakura sat there, a stupefied expression on her face, then horror and terror ran through her as she stood up and she and Tomoyo whipped their heads around to look at the desk. The intercom was indeed on. There was a small, red flashing light and it was blinking. And on top of the intercom's "On" button was Tomoyo's purse. The one that she had carelessly threw onto the desk earlier. Realization hit both girls at lightning speed. Everyone in the entire student body who was present that day in school had heard their whole 'private' conversation. Everyone. Everyone including Syaoran. 

__

Oh my god!!! Oh my god!!! Oh my god!! Oh my god!!! Oh my god!!! Oh my god!!! Sakura thought. She stood rooted to the spot. _At least now everyone knows.... Syaoran will hate me. He'll hate me._

Sakura dashed out of the office and headed towards the huge double front doors. She didn't turn back as Tomoyo called after her. Her tears blinded her, but she knew the school as well as she knew the lines in the palms of her hands. She didn't know where she was going, where her feet and legs were taking her, she knew that she just had to keep on running and running. 

Finally she stopped running and studied her surroundings. She was right in front of Twin Bells. So she decided to go in. Mackee (AN: That is her name, right? The one who owns the store with many stuffed animals?) was inside, unpacking some notebooks. She turned around and saw Sakura. Immediately, she knew that something was wrong. 

"Is there something wrong, Sakura? Would you like some tea?" 

"Um, yeah. Thanks. I could do with some tea right now." 

Sakura didn't exactly tell Mackee what was wrong, but she was feeling a little better than she had been feeling when she first came inside. Sakura wandered around town most of the day. Just thinking about things. _I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't done what I did._ Sakura thought as she examined a bouquet of flowers. _How am I ever gonna face him? And everyone else now? I might as well move to another district and never show my face here ever again....... What am I going to do now? The truth is out...... So much regrets, though....He'll never even want to look at me or speak with me, ever. He probably doesn't want to be within five feet's range with me.... Why did the intercom have to be on? Tomoyo's purse must have switched it on when she threw it on the desk... But I'm not gonna blame her. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. No one else. What am I going to do?_ Sakura sighed heavily, and walked on. 

For lunch, Sakura went into a small restaurant, and ate. 

*~*~*~*~*

At school. Lunch time.

People around were buzzing with gossip at what they had heard earlier that morning. When the bell signaling that it was the lunch hour came, people came up to Tomoyo and bombarded her with about a million questions, but she didn't answer a single one. She ate with her friends, but they left her alone, for which she was thankful for, and they all ate in silence. Even though it wasn't really clear, Tomoyo was worried about her friend who had run off. _I should have gone after her. But she needs some time alone, to think things out. She's fine right now. She can take care of herself._ Tomoyo said to herself over and over again. 

*~*~*~*~*

Same time and place, but in a different area.

Syaoran was perched high on a tree's branch, alone. The leaves all around him prevented people seeing him from any angle. He ate his lunch mechanically, although his mind was racing with his thoughts. _She said she loves me. She's the Cherry Blossom. This all would explain Tomoyo's weird behavior, and the peculiar words that she chose when she talked to me. "Can we go to the Cherry Blossoms house?" Tomoyo had said. She always said Cherry Blossom. So Sakura lives in that yellow house. But what about that mansion? Tomoyo's? She said she loves me. I wish that she hadn't run away, to hear what I had to say to that. I love her too. Why couldn't she just tell me the truth?_ Syaoran sighed. he knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his school work. 

He gathered his things and jumped down from the very high perch he was on. Years of training had taught him that. As he made his way to his next class, people took side glances at him, no doubt wondering what he thought, but his face registered no emotion at all. _Years of training, _he thought. He planned to do something about this, of course, he couldn't just leave this alone. _But what am I going to do? And what about Sakura? Where is she now?_ he thought as he sat down in his desk. 

The bell rang and the teacher started the lesson, even though she knew that she wouldn't have all of their attentions. It was still worth try, wasn't it? She looked around the room, and frowned. _Nope._ People were talking amongst themselves. _It's as if these children will die if they don't get to tell the other what sort of gossip they know,_ she thought. Then her eyes fell on one particular student who didn't seem to be listening or gossiping. Syaoran. It was as if he was in his own world. _I wonder what he thinks about all this. _

People didn't bother Syaoran all throughout the day, and Tomoyo was left alone. 

Sakura still didn't show up. And no one knew where she was. 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Well? What do you think so far now? How do you like how the truth got out? How did you expect the truth to come out? Did you guys see that coming a mile away? Or were you surprised? Hehehe. I'm asking too much questions.... Well, I just have to know what you all think about this now. 

Hm....... where is Sakura? What does Syaoran and everybody else think about all this? What will happen next? What will become of Syaoran's and Sakura's relationship. Hehehe. I know the answers to that. And you'll find out next chapter! So look out for it when it comes!

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

E-mail: lyricalaznangel@aol.com

~Enchanted Pink Jade


	7. Love Is On The Air

Well, here's the 7th chapter. Hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from this story, only the ones that I make up. 

Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM

Chapter Seven: Love Is On the Air

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

Just in case you guys are wondering, no, I didn't make a mistake with the title of the chapter. Hehehe. You'll find out later in the chapter why I did that. Just read it and you'll find out!!!

*~*~*~*~*

Saturday. At three in the afternoon. 

Tomoyo was sitting on her bed with a book in her lap. She wasn't really reading what was on the pages. She's been on the same page in the book for the past 30 minutes. All she was doing was staring at it, but her mind was else where. She was thinking about Sakura, she was worried about her. 

Sakura hadn't shown up at school on Thursday, the day after the intercom incident. She didn't show up on Friday either. Everyone was curious about her whereabouts. Tomoyo knew exactly where Sakura was. She was at home. She just wasn't leaving her home, full of embarrassment and shame. Sakura hasn't even really been contacting anyone either. The things that Tomoyo knew about what Sakura was doing came from Kero. She asked him to tell her anything that he could get out of his mistress, and he obliged. He too, was worried about Sakura. Tomoyo had told him what had happened when Kero came over one night to ask if Tomoyo knew what was wrong with Sakura. 

Suddenly a furry little creature flew into her room through her window. 

"So, is there anything new with Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as soon as she spotted Kero. 

"Nope. Not one thing. She's still in her room. She hasn't told her father and her brother, and they aren't asking what was the matter with her. Her brother did ask the first night, but now either her father or Tory brings her, her dinner every night and they just leave her alone," Kero said as he landed softly on Tomoyo's bed, in front of her. 

Tomoyo sighed. "I don't want to crowed around her or anything, all she wants right now is some privacy. And I respect that, but she just has to get up and go out, to places, wherever. She can't stay inside her house, in her room for the rest of her life, you know. She has to do something! What was she doing when you left her room today?" Tomoyo asked.

"Last thing I saw her doing was holding her journal and a pen. I guess she plans to write in it or something. She hasn't really written in it for awhile now."

Tomoyo nodded. "Good.. good. I wonder what Syaoran thinks about this. He hasn't really shown any kind of emotion towards this. And he hadn't really reacted. He just became..... more quiet and more withdrawn." 

"What did you say his name was? Sounds to me that he doesn't even care at all. He hasn't even tried to contact her?" Kero asked.

"Didn't I tell you his name? I guess I didn't. His name is Li Syaoran. And if Sakura still is in her room, than I guess he hasn't tried to contact her. Otherwise, she would have at least gone out of the house by now, don't you think?"

"Wait, what did you say his name was? I don't think that I heard right... did you say _Li Syaoran_?"

"Yes, I did. Why? What's up with his name?"

"Well......"

*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, with Sakura. In her room. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Sakura was tapping her pen on her desk as she stared at a new entry in her journal, that was still blank except for the date written on the top right hand corner. She wanted to write, but she didn't know where to start. _What should I write? How do I start it? What do I say?_ These questions have been rolling around her mind for the past few minutes now. Finally, she decided to write whatever came to mind. 

__

Dear Diary, 

I know that I haven't been writing in here for awhile now, but a lot has been going on in my life. And it's all muddled up in my mind. I'm just so confused right. I don't know what to do. So I decided to write. See, it all started when Tomoyo made an announcement on the air on `CherryBlossoms 101.8 FM.' It was something like whoever was the 9th caller after hearing a certain song, they get to spend a whole day with the Cherry Blossom, which was me, the host of that radio station. I kept myself anonymous. I didn't want anybody knowing who I really was. Of course Tomoyo knew. She's my best friend. I know that she was doing it on my behalf. She did it for me. Well, anyways, since no one really knew who the Cherry Blossom was, I somehow made people think that Tomoyo was Cherry Blossom. And the people really did believe it. The guy who won, who was the 9th caller... His name it Li Syaoran. He's really cute, I gotta admit that. Thinking back on it now, I really wish that I could undo what I did. I wouldn't be in this situation right now. Anyways, Tomoyo dragged me along with her and Syaoran. We went to the mall and just talked there. From the mall, Tomoyo claimed that she had to do something, and ask if Syaoran wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day with me instead. Of course, being the polite person he was, he said that he didn't mind at all. So we went to the park. I knew that Tomoyo wanted me to tell him the truth then, but I didn't. We just talked. Asked each other more questions about the other. And I somehow grew to like him. A LOT. This is where it started to get complicated. The more I liked him, the more harder it was for me to tell the truth. I knew that I had to, and Tomoyo gave me a lot of chances to, but I didn't. Syaoran and I, we became a couple of sorts. I really liked him. I can tell he really liked me to. I just couldn't tell him the truth. I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't want him to feel betrayed. He told me once that he was so thankful that he had met Tomoyo, the `Cherry Blossom.' Because if he hadn't, then he wouldn't have ever met me. About one to two weeks later, Tomoyo pulled me aside and asked if she could talk with me in private in our vice principal's office. We did talk in there. And Tomoyo made me confess all these things. Then the worse part came. Ms. Anda, came in and told us that the intercom has been on the whole time that we were talking. The whole school knew! And Syaoran. They heard everything that was said. I said that I loved him very much, and Tomoyo made it clear that she didn't like the fact that everyone thought she was Cherry Blossom. I know that I was gonna tell everyone anyways, the truth, including Syaoran. But I hadn't wanted it to come out that way... And I wasn't even ready. And now everyone knows... What am I going to do now? How am I ever gonna show myself in school again? How will I ever be able to face him again?....... I haven't gone to school for the past few days. My father and onni-chan both leaves me alone, and Kero makes a lot of trips outside. Probably to Tomoyo's house, to tell her if I'm okay. What am I going to do? 

Sakura sighed and put her pen away. Then she put her diary back in it's little secret hiding place that no one knew of. It was under a loose floor board under her bed that she had discovered a couple of years back. It proved to be very useful to her. Even Kero couldn't detect the goodies that Sakura had hidden under there. 

A knock from the downstairs front door reached Sakura's ears, but she ignored it, hoping that if she stayed quiet, the person who was knocking would go away. 

*knock*knock*knock*

Still this person kept on knocking on the door. _Go away! I don't care who you are just go away!_ Sakura thought. She sighed and climbed down the stairs over to the front door. She reached for the handle, but paused. _Should I open the door? I wonder who this is. I won't find out unless I open it. _

"Sakura! I know that you're in there. Now open up!" 

Sakura opened the door wide. Standing on the front porch was Tomoyo. Kero was hidden away from public eye in Tomoyo's small purse.

"Hi," Sakura said and she stepped aside to make some room so that Tomoyo can come in, then she closed the door softly behind her. She turned around and faced Tomoyo. 

"Hello Sakura. Look, I'm just gonna get to the point. There's something that you need to know about Syaoran." Sakura opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by Tomoyo.

"Just listen to what Kero has to say. I think that you'll find this very interesting." Just then, Kero came out of the purse and told the both of them to sit on the living room couches. 

"What is it?" Sakura asked when they were all seated down comfortably. 

Kero cleared his throat. "Well, this Syaoran. He's not what you think he is."

"What do you mean, `He's not what you think he is?'"

"There's this clan in China, a very powerful clan, with powers and all. They are the descendants of Clow Reed. They think that having the Clow Cards, which are now Sakura Cards, is only their right, and that no one else should be in possessing it, other than them. They are very persistent. They probably still want it now, they just don't know that it's Sakura Cards now."

"And this has to do with Syaoran.... how?" Sakura asked, still not quite following what Kero was trying to say.

"Syaoran Li, is a descendant of Clow Reed, and a part of the Li clan. Since he is somewhere other than China, or in the Li mansion, he was probably sent here for a reason, a mission." 

A few seconds ticked by and realization dawned on Sakura. "He's here to take the cards from me isn't he? That whole thing with the radio was just an opportunity for him to meet up with me... Oh my god."

Sakura turned towards Tomoyo. "I'm sorry, Sakura...."

"So am I. I'm sorry that I ever fell in love with someone like him. And now he knows too! He must've been laughing his head off when he was alone thinking to himself that he would have the cards in no time! How could I........? ARGH!!!! I can't believe this!" Sakura sat back and closed her eyes. 

"If you two don't mind, I think that I'm gonna take a walk outside, alone," Sakura then said.

"What? Oh, yes. Of course. You should be going out anyways, instead of staying here cooped up all day," Tomoyo said, happy that Sakura was finally going to be up and about. 

"If you need me, I'll be at the park." And with that, Sakura left.

*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran's apartment.

Syaoran was sitting on his couch, watching TV.....At least... he was trying to.

~A commercial advertising jewelry shaped in cherry blossoms~

__

Cherry Blossoms. She was the Cherry Blossom. She IS a cherry blossom. Okay enough about her.

*Changes the channel*

~Infomercials, talking about the best formalwear. There was a woman modeling a light pink dress that swept the ground as she walked. It had no sleeves and the V shaped collar was just low enough to still be decent, but showed a little bit of cleavage.~

_Pink. That's her favorite color. Sakura would look better in that dress. She looks better than that model. UGH!!!!_

*Changes the channel*

~A movie.~ 

"Sakura! Matte! Matte!"

*Changes the channel....again*

~A nature-like scene background. The sun was rising.~

_Sakura said that she has never seen a sunrise before, because she was always waking up so late... Argh!!!!! Sakura again!!! This is no use. I'll just go outside for a walk or something. Anything to get her off of my mind._

He turned off the TV. and got a green sweatshirt on, then, he went out. 

*~*~*~*~*

At the park. 

Sakura was at the park, just walking around, lost in her own thoughts.

__

I can't believe this. He must think I'm a fool. And I guess, I am. For even falling in love with him. It probably wasn't even love. Just Puppy love. He just wants my cards. MY cards. Well, he can't have them. His family will never ever get their hands on it as long as I live! And besides, he isn't really that handsome and cute either. *sigh* _Who am I kidding? He's the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. But why does he have to be a part of the Li clan? I'm going to tell him off the next time I see him_.

Just then, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Gomen-nasai. I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura looked up, only to find herself staring into two pools of bright amber that she'd recognize anywhere. 

Sakura's face turned into a hard cold stone-like mask, and she took three steps back to put distance between them. "You!" She looked at him with something that was akin to loathing. 

Syaoran was shocked. He knew that she would probably be angry, but not this much, and not at him. He thought that she would be quiet, anything else but this. Her eyes were full of hate, the opposite of what he had seen just days before. And the tone of her voice........

"Sakura, listen to me-"

"No! You listen to me! How long did you think that you could go on fooling me?"

Sakura asked. Syaoran's temper was close to the surface. What had he done? He hadn't done anything. So why was she like this?

"Fooling you? You were the one who was fooling me and everyone else, remember?"

"It's not about that. It's about what you and your clan wants from me!" Sakura said vehemently. 

Syaoran was silent for a few seconds. _What does the Li clan have to do with this? What could they possibly want from her?....... Unless.... Oh god. She's the one?_ Knowledge of knowing who she was spread across his face, but Sakura thought that he was just realizing that she wasn't fooled anymore. 

"That's right. The Clow Cards. Only they're not Clow Cards anymore. They're Sakura Cards. Star Cards. I changed them, and they rightfully belong to me." Sakura pivoted on her heels and headed towards the other direction. Syaoran ran after her. 

"Wait! Just let me explain."

"What's there to explain?" Sakura said as she stopped abruptly, and faced him sharply. You only used that whole spend a day with Cherry Blossom as an excuse just to get to know me and try to get the Cards from me. It was a great opportunity wasn't it? I guess you're mad that it hadn't gone as planned."

"You don't understand. It wasn't like that. It was never like that! Just listen to me," Syaoran pleaded. 

"You know what I think. I think that you should get the award for the best actor in the whole world. You made me feel like such a fool. I'm leaving now, and don't you follow me," Sakura said. And she then left. 

Syaoran was still standing there. Like Sakura before, a million questions were flying through his mind. _How did she find out about the Li clan. And how did she know about the mission? I need to tell her._

*~*~*~*~*

Next Saturday. Noon.

Sakura was in her living room, doing nothing. Just reflecting on the last few days, and what had happened. 

Sakura was going to school again, and she ignored the looks that people gave her in the halls, and the whispers about her. 

Syaoran had tried to talk to her all week, but she always found some sort of escape. He didn't get a chance to tell her what he wanted to say, and she didn't give him any chances. On Monday, he had tried to pull her aside, but Tomoyo was there. On Tuesday, she was completely surrounded by her friends. On Wednesday, he tried to talk to her in the hall, but she just went into the girls bathroom, which of course, was a place that he couldn't enter. He left her notes in her locker, but she just threw them away, without even reading them. _Probably is still trying to find other ways to get the cards from me. And that he's just saying he's sorry, when he's really not, _Sakura thought. _~But you still love him don't you?~ _a little voice in her head had said once. And she denied it, of course. You're not supposed to fall in love with the enemy. That was what he was to her these days. The enemy. 

The hours passed by, and she had nothing to do. She had no homework, none was given. So she really had nothing to do. Dinner came and went. Still nothing to do and it was already 7 PM. 

She finally decided to turn on the Radio onto `CherryBlossoms 101.8 FM.' And it was playing `Platinum' again. Sakura couldn't help it, and one lone tear rolled down her cheek. _This was the song that people had to listen to that one day that Tomoyo had made the announcement. _

The host was telling the people what songs that were coming up next, when he started to sound like he was being interrupted. 

Then another person went on the air. 

_Hello people of Tomoeda. This is dedicated to one girl. Hopefully, she's listening right now. She knows who she is. You didn't let me explain, so I'll explain now. It's true that I was sent here. But I didn't want to. I really didn't care. When I met, you, it was like love at first sight, I just didn't realize it at first. And I still say that I thank your friend for doing what she did, because we still then wouldn't really have met each other. I thank the heavens that we have. I don't know what you are feeling right now, but I hope that you feel the same way I do. I would have told you this in person, but you wouldn't let me when I tried to. I need to know how you feel, about me. It's like blissful torture wanting to know how you feel about me. When you might feel the same way, as I do. I've never felt this way before. There are thousands of emotions coursing through me, ones that I never thought I would have felt. Everywhere I go, your face haunts me. In my waking hours, and in my dreams. I think about you all the time, and I just can't concentrate on anything else. It's driving me crazy with the need to know. I've enjoyed the time that we've spent together. And I want to spend more time with you, in fact, I want to spend my whole life with you. Without you, I don't think that my life would ever feel right. You're everything my heart desires. And I love you. Meet me at our special place now, if you feel the same way. And if you don't come, then it's okay. I'll find some other way to get to you. I'll be waiting for you there. _

Then the voice stopped talking. And the radio's host started talking again, apologizing for the interruption, and saying that they will get the music back on. 

Sakura didn't know what to do. Her head was spinning. He just as well confessed his love for her to everyone who was listening to the radio station. She didn't know whether or not she should go. To their special place, as he had said. Sakura didn't have to question who was just speaking on the air. She knew very well who it was. 

Then she made up her mind. 

*~*~*~*~*

Eriol's apartment. 

Eriol was sitting on his favorite navy blue chair in his apartment's living room, lost in his thoughts. He liked it because it was very comfortable. He was resting his chin on his hand, which in turn, was on the chairs arm rest. He was smiling. He was just listening to the radio, on CherryBlossoms101.8 FM. _So the guy has got more nerves after all, more than I gave him credit for, _he said thoughtfully. _I never would have thought that he would have gone that far to get her attention.... Heck, he's done better than I have been doing with Tomoyo, he's even gone farther. Well, at least now, I don't have to worry about them two any more, and I can focus on Tomoyo..._ He smiled fondly at memories that his mind conjured of her. 

He had turned on the radio just in time, when Syaoran started the announcement. Even if Syaoran hadn't identified himself, Eriol had recognized his voice. And he knew that Sakura had probably heard it, listening to the radio station that she hosted, and if she hadn't, Tomoyo tell her right away. 

__

Hm.... their special place... Could it be in the park? Hahaha. It wouldn't hurt if I took a little peek.... or did a little observation, it wouldn't be spying. This is just going to be a night stroll into the park. Hehehe. Eriol got up from his favorite chair and walked towards the door feeling like a sly cat who just caught the forbidden mouse. He decided just to walk there. The park wasn't at all that far from his apartment. _I'd probably get there before Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran was at the radio station, and Sakura at home._ Eriol grinned evilly as he made his way towards the park. 

*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo's mansion

Tomoyo was in a hurry grabbing the necessary things that she needed for video taping. She just had heard the announcement that was made on the air, and she had no doubt as to who is was in her mind. 

Syaoran of course. 

She had already called Sakura, but no one was home. Tomoyo knew that Sakura was at home the time when Syaoran made the announcement, but now she wasn't, so Tomoyo had come to the conclusion that Sakura had gone to their special place, which was the park. That was where they spent their first time alone. And they always took walks there, hand in hand. 

Tomoyo squealed with excitement. _I'm going to get great footage! I'll call this one *Love At Last*. Oh! I can just see it now! Finally those two are settling this! Sakura has been so sad, and it wasn't because of Syaoran's being a decendant of Clow Reed. It was because she loved him!!! That girl can be so stubborn sometimes... Now I don't have to worry about Sakura being so alone these days..._ Tomoyo thought as she got into her car and sped towards the park, madly trying to get there before either Syaoran or Sakura does. 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Well? What do you think now? Hehehe. Sorry for leaving you hanging' there. I just had to. I'm so sorry!!!! You'll find out what will happen next in the next chapter!!! Did you like this chapter? I finally added Eriol. I know that I should have included him in more of the scenes.... but *sigh* I don't know. But I do know that Eriol will get more than he'd bargained for at the park in the next chapter. Hehehe. 

E-mail: lyricalaznangel@aol.com

~Enchanted Pink Jade


	8. Happily Ever After Right?

Dun dun dun... Chapter 8!!! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or place in this story except for the ones that I make up.

Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM

Chapter Eight: Happily Ever After... Right?

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

At the park. Starts where last chapter left off.

It was a beautiful night. The cloudless, indigo sky was sprinkled with twinkling stars. The moon shone brighter than ever. Syaoran stood on a hill in the park. It was the place where they had talked with each other, on their first day alone with each other. The same day that Tomoyo had left them. He was looking towards the horizon. On the outside, he looked quite calm and peaceful. Just someone who was enjoying the luscious scenery that nature provided. But in the inside, chaos reigned. He was in a million pieces, and he didn't know what to do.

_Will she come? Was she even listening? Oh God. I hope that I don't regret this. Man oh man. What have you gotten yourself into now? All this over a girl!!! All these crazy things.... Well, they do say that love makes people do crazy things. But I'm not just any ordinary person... I wonder what the elders would say about this._ Syaoran laughed silently to himself. _My ancestors must be spinning in their graves_, Syaoran thought with chagrin. He consulted his watch. _She should be arriving here any moment now... If she decided to come..._

*~*~*~*~*

Same place.

Sakura parked her car and practically jumped out of the driver seat and closed the door. She ran towards that one, small hill that they always seem to end up on. It was where they had been that first day. The place where they had first kissed. It was their special place. She knew that it was the place that Syaoran was talking about. Sakura then stopped running when she spotted him on the hill. 

As if she had called out to him, he turned his head and looked in her direction. His eyes lit up, but then they lost it's shine the next instant. _This is it, _he thought. _Rejection or acceptance._

"Hi," She said, when she was only three feet away from him. 

"Hi," Syaoran said, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead he was looking down at his shoes, wondering to himself when had they suddenly become so interesting. 

Sakura knew that this was going no where, so she decided to talk first. "I heard." Syaoran didn't have to ask what she had heard. "Do you mean it?" He heard her ask next. 

Syaoran looked straight into her eyes. "Every single word." 

"And do you really.... really love me?"

"With all my heart and soul," he said passionately.

"What about me being the Cards Mistress?"

"It doesn't matter. I only came here to get away from my family's elders, and so that I wouldn't always feel them breathing down my neck" Syaoran said quietly, then he looked away. 

The silence that followed was pure torture for him. He wanted to so badly to know what was going on inside her mind, what she was thinking, what she felt...for him. When he looked back at her, he saw tears in her eyes. 

"What's wrong? I-" Syaoran was rendered speechless as Sakura closed the remaining, pitiful gap between them and threw her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried happily. 

"I love you, too. Syaoran. I'm sorry that I didn't listen before. I was just so mad, and angry. I felt so deceived." Sakura sobbed. And at that moment, Syaoran knew that no one in the world could be as happy as he was. He wrapped his arms around her possessively, and hugged her fiercely. "I want to tell you that-" 

Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence. His mouth bore down on hers in a sweet kiss, cutting out her words.

"What did you want to tell me?" Syaoran drawled, when the finally separated from lack of air. Sakura was just to speechless to say anything at all, so she just shook her head and hugged him tightly again. 

*~*~*~*~*

Behind trees and tall bushes. 

Tomoyo was videotaping Sakura and Syaoran while she was swooning at the sweetness of it all. She was hidden behind a tree and some tall bushes. There was just a small enough gap between the bushes for her camera to get great footage. 

Eriol stood on the other side of the tree, unaware that he had company, as he watched Syaoran and Sakura. 

Tomoyo was still taping their two retreating backs as they walk hand in hand, their destination unknown. Tomoyo decided not to follow them this time, even though the temptation was great. _I have enough now to make a little movie film of those two! This is going to be great!_ Tomoyo thought happily. She turned off her camera and walked towards Eriol's side. 

At that same time, Eriol walked her way. 

So they crashed into each other. 

"What the-" Eriol said, but then he saw who he had bumped into. "Tomoyo?" 

Tomoyo's head shot up as she heard her name. "Who-? Eriol? What are you doing here?" 

Eriol smiled impishly as he eyed the camera in her hands. "I can ask you the same thing." 

Tomoyo blushed slightly. "So you came here for the same thing that I did, huh?"

He nodded. "Pretty much." 

"Finally those two are together. I didn't need to play the part of the match-maker." Tomoyo smiled up at him, and Eriol's heart did summersaults in his chest. _Oh. My. God. This is just my luck. I bump into HER, of all people here. I should have known that she was going to be here. A golden opportunity to record....._ Eriol thought. He watched, entranced as she brushed her hair away from her face. He longed to run his hands through her hair to see if it felt as silky as it looked. 

Although Tomoyo didn't show it, she was just as nervous as he was. All she thought was, _Eriol. Eriol. Eriol. He's here. In front of me, and we're talking. Well, we WERE, talking. He's not saying anything now. Oh! He's so cute!_

They looked anywhere and everywhere, but at each other. The trees, the leaves, the lush green grass, the bushes that surrounded them. Tomoyo started to grow uncomfortable with the silence that followed. So she decided to just talk.

"So, um, Eriol, what do you think about those two getting together? You and Syaoran are good friends, right?"

"Yeah, we've known each other for a couple of years, now. I know him pretty well. But I never thought that he would go this far to get a girl's attention." Eriol chuckled. 

"What about you?" 

"What about me?" 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Tomoyo asked. She wanted to know badly. She just had to know. 

Eriol shook his head. "No. At the moment, I'm single. And what about you? Have any ex-boyfriends wishing that they had never let you go?" 

Tomoyo laughed. It sounded like music to Eriol's ears. "No, I'm afraid not. I'm still looking out for that perfect someone." 

Then their eyes connected and locked. It was as if there was some sort of force that held them that way. Drawing them together. They inched closer and closer. 

"Have you found that perfect someone yet?" Eriol asked huskily. 

"Eriol......" Tomoyo was going to say something, but when their lips met, all sensible thoughts were banished from her mind. All she knew was Eriol wrapping his arms around her, bringing them impossibly closer, and how sweet everything was. The first time she had ever seen him was at the library. That was when she ever had a good look at him. It was also the first time they had ever exchanged words with each other. Even though it was short, Tomoyo thought about it that night, and just couldn't stop thinking about him. It kept her awake almost all night. _Who is he? What's his name? How long has he been going to that school? Where does he live? What's his phone number? Would I ever see him again? When?_ The questions that filled her mind that night were endless. From that day on, they always were trying to find excuses to be with each other, talk to one another, or to walk the other to their class. A few times, Tomoyo found flowers in her homeroom class, at her desk. It was really sweet, and flattering. She knew that he was the one for her. 

Eriol brought his hands up to her hair and stroked it. He loved the soft silkiness of it, the way it just slid from his fingers. He loved the way she looked. He loved the way she smelled. He loved the way she tasted. He loved everything about her. When he first saw her, he knew that it was love at first sight. But he NEVER, ever before in his double-life, believed in that. So for the first few weeks, since he saw her the year before, he'd tried to look for flaws that she might have had. She might have been a dope, doing drugs. Or her looks were fake. She could have been wearing a wig. Maybe she was stupid, or that maybe her beauty was only skin deep, and only stopped there. She could have been cruel. For weeks, he looked for any flaws that she might have.... 

But he found none. 

She was perfect. And the more he found out about her, the more he liked her. Until that _"liking"_ soon turned into love. And when he finally got a chance to talk to her, and spend time with her, he had no doubt that she was the one that he wanted to devote his entire self to. 

After what seemed like endless centuries, they finally separated. 

"Does some late, night-time sweets at Forever Sweets sound good?" Eriol asked. 

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Tomoyo smiled 

Then they both walked off into the night. 

*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Sunday. 7 o'clock in the morning. 

*knock*knock* 

Sakura was still sleeping.

*knock*knock*

Finally, Sakura heard this annoying knock on her window. _Go away! _she thought. She opened one of her eyes and looked at her window. What she saw made her jump out of bed, and rush to the window to open it.

"Oh my gosh. Syaoran! What are you doing here?" Sakura said as she stepped back and gave Syaoran some room to jump inside. _I'm so lucky that I decided to wear pajamas last night, _she thought. Syaoran was wearing a white sweater and a pair of slacks. 

Syaoran was smiling at her. "Good morning to you, too." He then produced a pastel pink rose from his back and handed it to her. 

She took it. _I must be dreaming, _she thought. And just to make sure that she wasn't, she pinched herself. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making sure that this isn't some sort of dream," Sakura said. 

"This is definitely no dream, " he said, as he pulled her into his embrace and gave her a _"good morning kiss" _that left Sakura breathless. "Could a dream ever be this good?" he asked.

"No. Never, " Sakura said. Then she stepped back. "But what are you doing here, THIS early in the morning?" Sakura said. She loved the fact that he was there, but still, she wondered....

Syaoran grinned mysteriously. "Get dressed. I'm going to meet you outside your front door." 

"But-" Sakura said. But before she could say anything more, we was already out of her window, and down the tree. 

Sakura sighed heavily as she started to do her morning routine a little earlier than usual. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower to fully wake herself up. She thought that it still must be a dream. She walked back to her room, still in a daze, to get dressed. 

As she was doing her hair, a drawer in her desk shot open, and a little round head popped out. "What the......" Kero said. His eyes landed on Sakura. "Oh, good morning, Sakura." 

"Good morning, Kero."

Kero flew up and out of his little home/drawer, and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the time, and his beady, little eyes widened. "Oh my god! I can't believe it! Sakura! I can't believe it. Oh. My. God. What happened?" 

"What? What's wrong? What's the matter? And what do you mean what happened? Nothing happened," Sakura said, who was now alarmed by Kero's outburst.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" Kero mimicked Sakura. "Of course nothing's wrong." 

"Then what got you so excited?" Sakura asked. This wasn't the usual greeting from Kero. In the morning, it was usually, "So, Sakura, what's for breakfast?" But this was entirely different.

"You finally woke up early. BEFORE 7:30 AM. Hallelujah!" Kero said as he danced in the air. 

Sakura just fell off her seat. "Is that all?" she said, as she got up, and resumed what she was doing before Kero woke up. 

Kero now stopped dancing. "How did you do it?"

"I didn't wake up on my own." 

"You mean.... Awww man! I thought that.... I was so waiting for the day you would. I've been waiting for it for years and years... What woke you up then?" 

A blush tinged her cheeks, and Kero looked at her suspiciously. "Well, um... Syaoran came and woke me up. I think that we're going to go somewhere... I don't know where, though." 

"I see..." Kero was still wary of Syaoran, especially when he found out that he was part of the Li Clan. Kero hadn't really met him yet, but he still didn't trust him. After all, he WAS a Li. But Kero knew that he shouldn't voice his opinion about him, definitely not in front of Sakura. He remembered what state Sakura was in when she came back last night. Her eyes were glazed over and she had the smallest smile on her face. Her mood was....... Kero didn't know how to describe it really. Though he can tell that she was really happy. She looked like she was on cloud nine. 

Sakura then stood up and spun around. "Well? What do you think?" She was wearing a light pink shirt with white overalls. She had a white jacket over it all that read "Princess" on the front, and pink sandals adorned her feet.

"You look splendid, but I don't know why you even go through the trouble for HIM. I mean, how well do you know him? How really well do you know him, Sakura? I'm just looking out for you. Be careful around him, okay? He might not be able to hurt you physically or magically because of your skills and your cards- You do keep them with you always, right? So that if you might need them, you can just pull them out?" 

"That's an absurd question, Kero. Of course I do. And what of it?" Sakura said, a frown slowly formed on her features. She didn't like where this conversation was going. 

"Nothing, nothing. I just want you to be careful, that's all."

Sakura smiled again. "I'm always careful, Kero. Well, I gotta go! See ya later!" And with that she was out her bedroom door. She headed towards the kitchen to grab something to go. 

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted her brother, Toya, and her Father. 

"Oh. My. God. Sakura is up this early? It MUST be a miracle!" Toya said rudely. _Kero had almost the same reaction.... Why don't they think that I can wake up early on my own?_ Sakura thought. She decided to ignore him, and not say anything to him.

"Good morning, Sakura. What would you like for breakfast?" her father, Fujitaka, said. 

"Oh, um, don't bother dad. I think that I'll just eat toasted bread. I'm kind of in a hurry right now. I'm gonna meet a friend somewhere."

"Which friend? Tomoyo?" Toya asked. 

"No. He's someone you've never met before," Sakura said

"He? It's a guy? Does he go to your school?" her father wanted to know, as he gave her the toasted bread that she wanted. 

"Yes to all questions. I'll be on my way now. Bye!" Sakura said. She was already finished with her breakfast. She's gotten pretty fast at eating her breakfast. She's had practice from all those times when she had to catch up with her brother, just so that she can be with his friend, Yukito, whom she used to have a huge crush on. Even for just a little while. It was still worth it. But she got older, and she grew out of that crush. She also found out that he was her second guardian later on, too. 

Touya had followed his sister out of the kitchen. "When do I get the pleasure of meeting this friend of yours?" he asked. 

Sakura opened the door. There stood Syaoran with his back to the porch, waiting patiently for Sakura to come out. When Sakura opened the door, he turned around. "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah, but first, I would like you to meet my brother, Toya. Toya, This is Syaoran, my friend. Syaoran, this is Toya." 

"Hi," Syaoran said. Toya just nodded his greeting, eyeing Syaoran. Sizing him up. Syaoran did the same. 

"Well, let's go, Syaoran," Sakura said, as she made her way past them both. 

They were still facing each other, until Toya spoke up. "If she's harmed in any way...." he said, the threat left hanging in the air

Syaoran shook his head. "No harm will come to her. I promise." 

"Syaoran!" Sakura was calling him now, from the sidewalk. Syaoran joined her there after he assured her brother nothing will happen to her. 

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. He was just being a protective brother, that's all."

"Oh. So, will you tell me where we're going?" 

"It's going to be a surprise."

"A surprise? What kind?" She asked excitedly. They were walking towards his car. It was parked about two houses away. 

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise," he said. Then he took out a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"What's that for?" 

"For your lovely emerald eyes. I'm going to blindfold you," he said. He opened the door to the passenger's side for Sakura to get in. When he turned back to her, she was pouting. He chuckled to himself as he put the blindfold on. "No peeking." He got into the driver's seat and drove them to the park. 

"We're here."

"Can I take it off now?" 

"Nope. I'll take it off when we get there. We have to walk a little." 

"Hmph." 

Syaoran kissed her adorably pouting lips and got out of the car. He came over to her side and opened her door. He led her to some place, she didn't know where. She could hear the birds singing their morning songs. Also, some leaves rustle. 

"Stop," he told her suddenly. Then with his hands he made her face her right. He came up behind her and removed the blindfold. When Sakura opened her eyes, she gave a small, almost inaudible gasp. "That's what a sunrise looks like," he whispered into her ear. Sakura leaned the back of her head against his chest and he hugged her from behind. The sky was colored with different shades of oranges and yellows, reflected from the sun, that faded into light blue. There were still a few morning stars left. "Remember? I promised you that I would 

wake you up early one morning. And that we could watch it together." 

"It's beautiful. I knew that it would be. I've just never seen it before....."

"Hm. Thank you so much. You're just so good to me... You're not false, like other people are. Some guys just wanted to go out with me because I'm a cheerleader, or because of my looks. They don't go right out and tell me, I just know... "

"And did you ever go out with anyone of them jerks? You know, you can point them right out to me and I'll beat them to a bloody pulp. They'd be walking wrong for the rest of their lives," Syaoran said, with a tinge of jealousy. He couldn't bear the thought of someone else holding her, or being with her. 

"No... No. I said no to all. I just didn't like them. I don't know... I guess they just weren't my type," Sakura said.

"And I am?" Syaoran said. He put on a mock hope expression on his face, and Sakura laughed.

"Don't get cocky," Sakura said. And then no one said anything for awhile. 

They just liked the fact that they were with each other. "This place has really become our special place, hasn't it?" 

"Mmm hmm," he said. He just couldn't think of anything much right now. Her hair, her own essence was invading his senses. It was like some sort of drug. It was addicting. "Let's go back. I just want to go around. We don't have to go somewhere in particular... Just around." 

"Okay." 

They headed towards the car, where another surprise was waiting for them. A surprise that neither of them were counting on. Totally unsuspected. 

When they were closer, they could see this girl with long, black hair that was just loose around her shoulders. (AN: Isn't that a dead give away as to who it is? =P) She was wearing Chinese clothes, with intricate designs. When she looked up and saw Syaoran, her face brightened. She ran towards him with surprising agility. She flung her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips, with Sakura just a little off to the side, ignored. She was dumbfounded. 

"Meilin! What are you doing here?" Syaoran said, just as surprised. _Syaoran knows this girl? _Sakura thought. 

"I came to see you, of course! I missed you so very, very much while you were away to try and get the Clow Cards from that person who calls themselves the master of the cards. Could be the wench. I'm right to say that you were successful?" Meilin said. She still had her arms around his shoulders. He was trying to get out of her grip, but it was no use. Meilin finally noticed Sakura. 

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. 

"I'm Meilin, Syaoran's fiancée. And who might you be? Hired help?" Meilin asked. 

Syaoran's fiancé. Those two words rang in her ears. Getting louder every time. 

"No one of importance," Sakura whispered. She ran away. She didn't want any of them to see the tears in her eyes. Sakura could hear him calling out to her. But she ignored him. She just kept on running. _His fiancé! Hired help indeed! How can he do this to me? And why am I now suddenly "the wench." This is... This is just too much_, she thought. For the second time in her life, Sakura was heartbroken, by the same person. She then remembered an old saying that goes, _"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." _And right now, Sakura felt ashamed. And yet, even with the knowledge that Syaoran was already taken, why did her heart still yearn for him? 

AN: Well? What did you think? Eriol and Tomoyo are together now. But Sakura and Syaoran still aren't really.... What's up with that? Hehehe. I know, I know. This is turning out bad, but I just had to put Meilin in there. And for those Meilin fans out there. No, I don't hate her. I like her. She's been a big help to Sakura in the Animé series. But anyways, there's just one thing after another that keeps getting in between Sakura and Syaoran, isn't there? I guess that's my fault. I AM the author..... When will they ever be together? 

Well R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think and be honest!

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	9. Love Of My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, or things in this story except for the ones that I make up. 

Now here's the long awaited chapter! Enjoy!

Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM

Chapter Nine: Love Of My Life

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

A little later where the last chapter left off. Sunday after noon.

Meilin sat dejectedly on the hotel's sofa. Instead of staying with Syaoran in his apartment, she had rented a hotel room. She didn't expect to stay there long. She wanted togo back to Hong Kong as soon as possible to have the last details of her wedding finalized. The events of the morning replayed in her mind. 

~Flashback~ 

Meilin, in confusion, watched the girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes run off. "What's wrong with her? Was it something I said?" Meilin asked. Syaoran stared at her, loathing the girl that he saw. The animosity that she saw in the amber eyes overwhelmed her, and she took a step back. 

"You have no idea what you have just done, Meilin. Why did you even have to come? You never should have," Syaoran said heatedly. 

"I... I... No, I don't know. What did I do?" Meilin faltered. Syaoran just growled at her. "Look, I came here to talk about our wedding. It's--" 

"Forget it." Syaoran didn't want to hear another word about it. 

"But Syaoran, our engagement--" 

"Shut up." 

"But I love--"

"Look, Meilin. I don't love you. I never even liked you. You were so annoying. You followed me everywhere like a dog begging for treats. And now, you follow me all the way here? Why don't you just pack up your bags and head straight back to Hong Kong? I don't want or need you here. All you'll do is ruin my life, like you've done for the passed few years." And with that last word he pivoted on his heals and strode away, leaving Meilin all alone, just about to burst into tears. 

~End of Flashback~

She had managed to make it back to the hotel without any damage done. She was still on the couch when her friend came in. He just came with her to Japan to keep her company. They've known each other for a long time, and were very good friends. The happy greeting died on his lips even before they came out when he saw the state that she was in. Without any words, he came over to her and drew her into a comforting embrace. 

"Oh, Jake. What am I going to do?" Meilin asked brokenly. 

"Shhh. It's okay. Everything will turn out fine. Tell me what happened when you met Syaoran, and why you're so depressed. You should be happy. You're a bride-to-be." So Meilin told him about everything that has happened so far, why she was so depressed. "So he was with another girl?" 

"Yeah. But she ran off. I don't think that Syaoran told her that he was already engaged to someone. And he also told me to my face that he had never cared for me. I love him so much. I still do. I care about him so much, and it hurt to stand there and take in his verbal assaults. He never even let me finish. And what about our wedding, Jake? Everything is in chaos," Meilin sobbed.

"It's okay. I think that you just surprised him. He'll come around. And he'll be happy with you when you come to tell him the good news." 

"But I've already tried that, and he won't listen. The elders gave me permission to come here. It wasn't easy convincing them. I wanted to deliver him the good news about our wedding. I wanted to be the one to give him the good news about him and me, and to see the happy expression on his face. I know that he cares for me. He loves me. He just has a different way of showing it. I mean, we've known each other practically our whole lives. He can't hate me. He can't." 

*~*~*~*~*

Eriol's apartment.

".... and then she just ran off," Tomoyo said, obviously distressed. She was telling Eriol now in his apartment about her encounter with Sakura. 

Tomoyo walked to Sakura's house somewhere before lunch to tell her the good news about her and Eriol, becoming an official couple. Tomoyo found her Sakura in her room. Kero wasn't to be seen around. She immediately noticed something wrong and asked. Sakura said that she was just tired. Sakura was obviously lying. She was never really a good liar with Tomoyo. Her best friend could see right through. But she decided not to press Sakura about anything lest she get more distressed. Tomoyo decided to let Sakura tell her what was wrong when she was ready to. Then Tomoyo told Sakura the good news, thinking that her mind would be taken off of the unhappy thought for awhile. But she was mistaken. Instead of looking happy for her friend, her face took on a pained look. Fresh tears came to her eyes as she abruptly stood up and grabbed a light jacket. She headed for the door, but turned around when she got to the door. 

"I'm happy for you and him. You're lucky you know that? I hope that he hasn't anything he's hiding from you," were her parting words before she left Tomoyo standing in the middle of the room, wringing her hands in dismay, not knowing what to do. She then left for Eriol's apartment where she was now. 

"Hmm... What do you think happened? More likely than not, it is Syaoran's fault," he said, with a small frown oh his features. He probably_ hurt her again. Stupid Syaoran. I gave him the chance, and he blows it._ Eriol was perplexed and angered. It was always Syaoran and Sakura who were getting in the way of his relationship with Tomoyo. Or at least, the relationship that they have right now. They haven't had enough time together for their attraction for each other to blossom yet; something was always getting in the way of things. And a person can only have so much patience. His was running out. Especially with Syaoran. He knew that it wasn't Sakura to blame. Syaoran. When someone knocked on his door earlier, he was thinking who could it be, trying to remember if he was supposed to be expecting any one. And then he had heard Tomoyo's voice, calling his name, asking him to open the door. He was surprised that she had come, and happy at the same time for the unannounced visit. He opened the door expecting to see Tomoyo smiling with happy bliss. Instead, she looked worried. He now knew why. 

But what could be wrong between Syaoran and Sakura now? It couldn't be that Sakura found out that because she was an Aries and he a Cancer, so therefore, they weren't compatible. He knew that Sakura had more sense than that. 

__

I guess that I'm going to have to pay my cute but stupid little descendant a visit, Eriol thought. 

*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran's apartment.

True to his own word, Eriol had gone to Syaoran's apartment, right after taking Tomoyo back to her home and assuring her that he will take care of things, find out why Sakura was behaving this way. 

*knock*knock*

He knew that someone was in there because he had heard someone's footsteps walking around before he knocked. 

In less than ten seconds a hopeful Syaoran was at the door, and opening it, only to see one of the people that he really didn't want to see at this moment. He had been hoping that it would be Sakura at the door, willing to let him explain about Meilin. He had been waiting almost all day by the phone, waiting for her to call. He didn't want to leave the apartment incase she did call during the time he might be gone. He also checked his e-mail every hour, to see if Sakura had written back to him. He tried calling her, but only got an answering machine. 

Seeing Eriol was a great disappointment. 

"Can I come in?" Eriol asked. He stepped in before Syaoran could lock him out. "What's the deal now with you and Sakura?" Eriol said, as he confronted his friend. He didn't want to beat around the bush. Instead, he got right to the heart of the matter. 

"Nothing," was Syaoran's icy replay. 

"Well, that's not what Tomoyo told me. She saw Sakura earlier today, and said that Sakura was really distressed. I'm taking a big guess that it has something to do with you. I'm right, am I not?" 

Syaoran held his ground against Eriol's piercing eyes. It was Syaoran who was the one to first look away. He walked to the window and looked out. "It's complicated. I don't think that you'll understand." 

"Try me." Syaoran just shook his head at Eriol. 

"Tell. Me. Two of my friends are unhappy right now, and you are the reason that they are suffering. I've got to know."  


"My fiancé came to see me today," was what Syaoran said after a long silence. Eriol was at a loss for words. Syaoran saw this and smirked. 

"Fiancé?" Syaoran nodded tersely. He then told Eriol what had happened early that morning, and his encounter with Meilin. While he told the story, he restlessly moved about the room, examining objects as if he's never seen them before. When he was finished, he was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. The way that Syaoran looked now was alien to Eriol. He's never seen Syaoran act this way. 

Now that he knew the facts, he decided to leave Syaoran in peace, softly closing the door behind him. _Fiancé. Of course. How could I have forgotten about her? Why didn't I even think about her? Poor Sakura, it must have broken her heart when she found out. This is partly my fault then... But why did Meilin have to come now of all the times?_ Eriol thought, frustrated with himself. _That answer should be obvious,_ Eriol's mind spoke back to him. _She wants to get married to Syaoran as soon as possible... How am I going to deal with this?_ he asked himself. _I'm going to have to tell this to Tomoyo when I get back into the apartment._

*~*~*~*~*

Kinomoto Residence

"Hey, Toya, have you seen Sakura lately?" Fujitaka asked. 

"Nope. But she's probably with Tomoyo or one of her other friends," Toya answered back.

"You're probably right, but still... I know something's wrong with her. She didn't seem like herself. Kind of like a father's intuition. Or maybe my day is finally taking it's toll on me."

"Most likely, that's it, dad. Go take a rest, for your own good. I'll keep a look out for her, if that'll make you feel better." 

Fujitaka nodded and made his way upstairs. 

*~*~*~*~*

Tomoeda Elementary School. 

Sakura gave a big sigh of despair as she walked around her old school, where most of her card capturing business occurred. As she walked at a leisurely pace, she recalled all the times that she had, while card capturing. _That's where I caught the shadow card,_ she thought to herself. She thought about the day where she no longer was a card captor, and became the Cards Mistress. Then the times when she had to transform the cards into the Star Cards. She thought about all the happy moments she had had with her friends. All the merry moments, celebrations, gatherings that they had. They all flashed before her mind's eye. Everything that she saw had it's own special quality, and with it, came a memory. _That's where me and the girls had cheerleading practice. _

Sakura came here to think... The park usually was the place that she went to when she wanted to think about something that was on her mind. But it held too many happy times that could no longer be. _In fact, I bet that it was all an act. I was just Meilin's substitute, if it all wasn't for the cards..._ Sakura thought bitterly. Since the park was not an option, she decided to come to her old school instead, and thought about things that have nothing to do with Syaoran. Or at least, she tried to.

Sakura then made her way to the Penguin park. _This has been here for so long, ever since I can remember. So many things has happened around here, and no one was ever aware of it all._ Sakura then sat down on a swing and rocked herself gently to a mournful tune that only she can hear.

That was the way Sakura looked when Tomoyo found her. 

Sakura sensing someone's approach, looked up. "Oh, it's only you, Tomoyo." Sakura saw the way Tomoyo was looking at her and knew that her friend knew about Syaoran. 

"Hey, Sakura. What are you doing here in Penguin Park?" Tomoyo asked. She knew asking "Are you feeling alright?" or "How are you doing?" would be just plain dumb. It was already obvious to anybody who took one glance at Sakura that she was feeling really low and depressed. 

"I'll survive," Sakura said. She tried to smile a little bit, more for her friends benefit, but she failed. "I've encountered things more worse than this..." 

"Are you really sure about that, Sakura? Every time you faced a Clow Card, you never backed down, you did your job. Then it came to changing them into Star Cards. Through it all, you came out unscathed physically and... in heart and soul." 

Sakura bowed her down, knowing that her friend was right. 

"Do you want to talk about it? I'll be willing to listen." 

So, for the next half and hour or so, Sakura talked about everything that happened. Everything that she had felt. And then that episode with Meilin, where she comes in on the scene unwanted. 

When Sakura was finished it was already getting dark. Afterwards she felt that a big weight on her shoulders had been removed, and she felt just the tiniest bit better. Tomoyo walked her home, at Sakura's gate, they hugged and parted. Tomoyo watched Sakura disappear into the house before she moved onto her own home. _I'd like to meet this Meilin character... I've never met her, but from what Sakura told me... Sakura doesn't hate Meilin at all. But she doesn't hate Syaoran either... She told me so herself. All because of Meilin, what could have been such a great relationship between two people has been blown away. Is Meilin really to blame? I don't think so. Sakura doesn't hate either of them, and she's feeling really bad. She must be hating herself. Poor Sakura. How will all of this end? And when?_ Tomoyo thought.

*~*~*~*~*

Sakura softly closed her door. For a few seconds, she closed her eyes and flattened her back to the door, when she slowly slid down. Kero was already asleep. For that she was thankful and grateful at the same time for this solitude. While going upstairs, she had successfully tried to come up without having to face her father or her brother. She wanted to block out all communications from the world outside of her room. _What should I do? What can I do? _Sakura thought helplessly. 

She then got up from the floor and got prepared for bed. There, she cried herself to sleep. The salty tears slowly rolling down her cheeks and onto the pillow. Later, her brother and father came in to check on her, and saw the state that she was in. They knew that they were helpless to help her. She wasn't the little girl that they used to know. The little girl who would come running to either of them when she was sad or when she got hurt. She was a young woman now. 

Father and son walked out of the room quietly as to not wake her up. "I knew that there was something wrong going on. She cried herself to sleep tonight."

"The bastard. Who ever did this to her, I'm gonna hunt him down before I go in for the kill," Toya said vehemently. His little sister was hurt. Someone hurt her. No one in the world was allowed to do that but him. 

"Don't say that Toya. While I know Sakura would be flattered to hear you say that, she must solve this on her own. I'm not really sure that she wants our help on this one. I just hope that soon I'll see a genuine smile on her face. It would break your mother's heart to see Sakura like this, just like it's breaking mine." 

Toya knew that what his father was saying was right. His heart was aching also. He lost the little monster already, years ago. And in its place was a lovely young woman. But what was to become of her?

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: So... what did you think? I know, it's really not the best chapter.. but I had to write this part. I'm evil. You don't have to tell me. There's this one guy I know who calls me demon woman, but you don't need to know about him. Anyways, now we all know why Meilin came to Tomoeda. To finalize her wedding! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Will you soon find them at the alter, exchanging vows of love together? Will either of them be saying "I do"? You'll find out... Hehehe

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com

~Enchanted Pink Jade


	10. Life’s Unfair

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, or things in this story except for the ones that I make up.

I hope that you all like it. Hehehe. 

Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM

Chapter Ten: Life's Unfair

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

In town.

Meilin was just wandering aimlessly around town, lost in thought and just watching the eventless day move on. It was already after three, so school was over. She had tried looking for Syaoran, so that she could explain about the wedding, when, where, how. No such luck. 

So now while she was walking, she was thinking about ways she can tell Syaoran about the wedding that will be taking place soon. She couldn't wait for it to come. She was excited, but was also sad because of Syaoran... He was making it hard for her. _What am I going to do...? I promised the elders that when I come back, Syaoran will be with me, happy. Syaoran HAS to be there, otherwise, the wedding would incomplete, of course._

Meilin envisioned herself in a beautiful Chinese traditional gown that was especially made for her, trailing behind her softly. Walking up the isle with her father at her side, ready to give her up to the man she loved. He would already be stationed at the altar patiently, but nervously waiting for her to come. That day, she will bear his name and they will be forever bonded through Holy Matrimony. She would be the center of his world. He would be her knight in shining armor. 

Meilin sighed dreamily. _I hope that everything will be perfect. It WILL be perfect, I'll make sure that it is, _she thought determinedly. Then she spotted Jake, who appeared to be flirting with another girl, heading her way. Meilin's eyes then moved to the girl that was beside him. Long blond hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin. Meilin laughed to herself. The girl barely reached his shoulder! Meilin waved to him when he caught her eye. Meilin watched as the girl disappeared into a store. Jake had decided to wait outside, so Meilin walked up to him. 

"I didn't know that you were into the beach bunny types. Anyways, how's it going? With her, I mean," she said teasingly.

Jake grinned. "It's going great. I think she really likes me. She might be the one. It might be genuine this time." Then Jake pretended to look dreamy. Meilin rolled her eyes at him. 

"You think every girl who sets their eyes on you likes you instantly and that they might be `the one'. You're a conceited pompous ass, you know that?" Meilin asked, laughing. Jake's grin just grew broader. 

"Well, good luck with her, because you're going to need all the luck you can get. Hehehe, and have fun. I'm just gonna be around." 

"Okay, bye. See ya laterz. Much, much more later." He winked at her and bobbed his eye brows up and down. "You know what I mean." Meilin shook her head at him.

"You're hopeless." 

Meilin walked a few steps towards the direction where Jake and the girl had come from, then turned around. Jake was still watching her go. "What?" he asked, wondering why she'd turned around.

"Do you even know her name?" Meilin wanted to know. 

"Ummmmmm......." 

Meilin laughed hard. "You idiot!"

Meilin was still laughing a little bit as she walked by an ice cream and sweets shop. Her laughter died when she saw Syaoran inside. Meilin was just about to walk in and talk to him about what has been dominating her mind for the past few weeks. But she stopped when she noticed that Syaoran was not alone. 

They were sitting in a booth in the back. Meilin couldn't see the girl's features because she was sitting with her back to Meilin. But from what she could see, the girl had long, silky ebony hair. Meilin's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. _Could this be another girl?_ She watched them from the outside. _Well, it's obvious that they wont be leaving any time soon,_ Meilin thought. So she decided to wait for them outside, and when they come out she'll confront Syaoran about HER. And about the other girl from the other day. _I'll get to the bottom of this._

*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile...

Syaoran stared at the napkin dispenser in the middle of the table in the ice cream and sweets shop while Tomoyo glared at him. Both said nothing. Both were as still as statues. Not a sound was issued from either one of them except for their breathing. The people, the chatter, the cash register ringing... Everything just seemed to fade away.

Tomoyo decided to speak up. "What's going on between you and Sakura?"

"Nothing," was his reply. Tomoyo looked at him skeptically. "There's NOTHING going on between me and Sakura except for animosity, on her part. Sorrow on mine. She hates me, I know it." 

"She wouldn't be hating you right now if you didn't lead her on while on the side you already had a fiancé. Why didn't you already tell her about it? All of this could have been avoided you know," Tomoyo said. And it was true. All of this could have been avoided. 

Syaoran moaned. "My fiancé. I don't even like her," Syaoran said inaudibly, but it was still loud enough for Tomoyo to hear. "I... I like Sakura very much. No... I love her. Not that other girl who is supposed to be my fiancé." 

"In other words, you don't love that other girl anymore, who is going to carry your name the moment you say the words 'I do'."

"She already has my name. My last name." He took a glance at Tomoyo. Her expression was a shocked one.

"So then you already..." Tomoyo started to get mad. "So you already went and got married didn't you? When was it? Last night?"

"No. Her name is Li Meilin. She's a distant cousin of mine. We were engaged even before I knew what the meaning of being engaged was, or what it meant to be engaged. My family... wants to keep the blood pure. We come from a long line of Li's. A magical one. So you see, I never really wanted to get married to her. She's nice. I know. And... I do care for her. But.. not in the way she wants me to, or in the way that my family would like me to. She came here to Tomoeda, to finalize our wedding plans I guess. I never thought that it would be so soon. I never knew. I swear. I thought that I could go back and see if I could break the engagement. I guess I can't after all." Syaoran bowed his head.

Tomoyo's look soften towards him. "You should tell Sakura about this, you know. She'll understand."

Syaoran raised his head again. "Do you think that she'll even give me the time of day?" Tomoyo's silence was as good as an answer. "I didn't think so."

"I can't do it for you... You have to do it yourself."

"I know that. I have my sense of responsibility. I wouldn't dump anything that I know I am supposed to do on anyone else."

"Well, I can talk her into seeing you, if you want me to." 

Syaoran shook his head. "No, I don't want her to come and listen to what I have to say just to do a favor for a friend, or because you asked her to. I want her to come to me on her own. I don't want her to anything that she doesn't want to do. If she comes, I want it to be her own will, because she wanted to." 

"Okay. I understand." She then stood up. "Well, I guess that was all I wanted to talk to you about."

Syaoran stood up too. "I was expecting you... I knew you would demand an explanation. After all, Sakura is your best friend. You can't stand to see her hurt. Neither can I. I just feel worse because I'm the one who caused her the pain," Syaoran said as they headed for the door. What he didn't know was that there was another girl with black hair who would demand another explanation from him. Only, it will be on something entirely different. 

As soon as they walked away from the sweets shop, Meilin confronted them.

"Who the hell is she?" Meilin said in Cantonese, so Tomoyo couldn't understand what was said. 

"None of your business."

"This is my business. Now, who is she?"

"A friend." 

"What about the other girl? Is she another one of your `friends'?"

"Yes." 

__

This must be Meilin... Tomoyo thought. _She doesn't look so half bad. She's very pretty._

"Syaoran, we need to talk."

"What is it that we're doing now?" Syaoran said, getting annoyed with her.

"In private, without any other people around." Meilin glanced at Tomoyo.

"She can't understand what we're saying. Say what you have to say and get it over with already.

"Not here. This isn't just anything. It's about our future. Our wedding. Our engagement."

"Forget it, then. I already know about it. When will it take place? Where?"

"But Syaoran-"

"Tell me!"

"Next month, in Hong Kong, at the Li Manor."

"Why so soon? Did you talk the elders into it? Did you want us to be together so badly that you decided to rush everything ahead?" Syaoran gave her a disgusted look. 

"Why are you so mean to me? After all that we've been through together. We lived together. Trained together. And you hate me! You don't even understa-"  
  
"I understand perfectly. My hearing isn't impaired." He turned sharply to Tomoyo. And to her in Japanese, he said, "Come on, let's go. I've wasted enough of my time."

He left Meilin hurt and on the brink of tears.

"Don't you think that you were a little harsh on her?" Tomoyo asked, as soon as they were out of Meilin's eye sight. Tomoyo hadn't understood a word that they had said to each other, but by the looks on their faces... 

"No."

"Have you ever asked her how she feels about the engagement?"

"I don't have to ask. She was always hovering over me. Following me around. Like she followed me here. Always buying things for me, even she didn't have to. Always doing things for me. Always made sure that I didn't button my shirts wrong..."

"Sounds like the ideal girl to me." 

"But I don't love her. She can't seem to get that through her skull, into her brain. I don't love her, the way I love Sakura."

*~*~*~*~*

Meilin watched them leave. _I will not cry! I will not cry. I will not cry. That other girl wasn't his girlfriend... _ His words had stung her deeply. She walked into the shop with her head down and sat down at a two person booth... alone. A waitress came to her table and took her order. 

"Heavy on the chocolate." 

"That bad huh?" the waitress asked. Meilin didn't like the waitress being so nosy, but she didn't feel like getting mad or being annoyed, she didn't have the strength to.

"Is it that obvious?" Meilin asked. 

The waitress gave Meilin an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder and a smile of sympathy. "I'm sure that everything will turn out fine, whatever it is," she said, then she walked away.

Someone brought her order and she slowly ate it. A group of people came in and sat down in the corner booth behind Meilin. Their happy chatter annoyed Meilin. _Why is it that they get to be happy? They don't know what it feels like to be me. the whole world should be in mourning because I'm not happy right now, so no one should be all happy-go-lucky,_ Meilin thought sourly. It's one of those times when you're not really that happy, and you feel as if that the people who are happy around you shouldn't be. You ask yourself, _Why do they get to be happy?_ Meilin was having one of those times right now. 

She wanted to get away from all the noise. _I wish that they would stop talking._ She was about to leave, her ice cream barely finished when she heard something that caught her attention.

"...it's really weird. Syaoran. And Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol. They are all acting weird," a voice said. 

"I agree with you, Naoko. I mean, not even two or three days ago, they were all happy, especially Sakura and Syaoran. You never saw a happier couple than them. It was as if the whole world could have collapsed for all they cared, as long as they were together. And now, they're not speaking to each other. You can practically see the bolts of hatred that they shoot when they make any kind of contact with each other," a male voice said.

"No, I don't think that it's hatred. That's too strong a word. True, they seemed like they didn't want to have anything to do with each other, but I think that it's more like sadness. They're both real sad. I bet that they still love each other. It wasn't just some silly high school crush that was going on between them. It was the real thing. Love. One of them probably hurt the other. You know, there is that saying where you always hurt the one you love. I bet that that's what's going on. It makes me feel sad to see Sakura this way," a softer female voice said.

Meilin didn't dare turn around for fear of their discovering her, eavesdropping on them. 

"Well, you are probably the wisest of us all, Rika. But I do agree with you. And what about Tomoyo? And Eriol? Just today, during lunch, I saw Eriol comforting Tomoyo. You think that they got together? They do make a sweet couple. Anyways, Tomoyo probably knows what's going on. She's Sakura's best friend. They've known each other for a long time. And every time she looked at Sakura, she looked like she really wanted to help her out, but whatever it was, was beyond her power to do so."

"Yeah, I do to, Chiharu. Help Sakura, I mean. I've never seen her like this before. I've gotten so used to see her smiling and waving at me happily. So full of life and unlimited energy. It just doesn't seem fair."

"Life is never fair. You gotta get the good with the bad to balance it all out. But what do you think we CAN do to help, Naoko?"

"I don't know Yamazaki." 

"Hey, do you think that I could try my hand at Match-making?" 

"No, please don't do that, Yamazaki. It'll just make things worse."

"I can try. You know-"

"NO. You shouldn't be messing with other people's lives anyways," Meilin heard the girl say. Chiharu was her name. Then she heard them getting up, and they left, talking about an upcoming festival, this coming Saturday, and what their class was doing, helping to put the festival together and organized. 

_So that girl with Syaoran earlier was Tomoyo. And she's the best friend to this girl, Sakura. Could Sakura be that girl I saw with Syaoran, that first day? She must be. It must be that they were a couple. WERE together. And she's feeling pain now, too, huh? I wonder if they'll ever get together again. I guess my appearance was untimely. HMPH. Tough luck for him. I'll get this straight, between me and Syaoran once and for all, if it's the last thing I do before I become a wife. The only question, is how?_ Meilin suddenly remembered a festival that was coming soon. A plan formed in her minds eye. _I am a genius. This perfect. Nothing can possibly go wrong._ And with that thought, Meilin left the shop, her confidence in her self had risen a few notches. After all, she IS a Li. What she wants, she gets. Not even Syaoran's stubbornness can stop her. No one can.

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Uh-Oh! Dum Dum Dum. And the plot thickens! What has this scheming Meilin got planned in her head? What's she gonna do? What will happen? Will this cause I HUGE rift between our favorite couple? What will become of all this?

Well, what did you think? I know, I'm so evil, to have it done this way. Hehehe.

~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


	11. Mission Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and anyone in this story, except for the ones that I make up. 

Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM

Chapter Eleven: Mission Complete

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

At the Festival, nighttime. 

"Everything is going according to plan," Meilin mumbled to herself as she watched the festivities go on. She was wearing a red kimono with intricate lily designs. As she walked down an isle, heads turned, both male and female. She was a looker, in her own way. There were some catcalls, and whistles from the males, but she ignored them. She had a mission to fulfill. That's what she came to Japan for. And that mission was going to be complete before the day ended. She then headed for a secluded place, where no one else was around, and started preparing...

Elsewhere....

"Hey Sakura, why the long face?" Eriol asked. Sakura just looked at him weirdly. "Okay, I know, stupid question. At least try to enjoy yourself." Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Hey, look! It's Chiharu and the others," Tomoyo said, and pointed out at a group of people standing behind a booth, selling refreshments and snacks. They walked up to them.

"Hello, what would you like this fine evening? We have drinks and snacks here that have come from around the world! Did you know that the pizza was never really made in Italy? It actually was made in Peru. Um hm. Peru. See one day these people had these foods that they shaped into a circle, like our pizza today, but they didn't know how to divide it evenly. They tried in many ways, but then they finally settled on the triangular shape. The pepperonis and other toppings were made later on. Would yoeeouch!" 

Chiharu had pinched Takashi on the arm. Everyone laughed, except for Sakura, who tried to smile at Takashi's antics, but failed. 

"What are you guys doing?" Rika asked.

"We're supervisors. Making sure that everything is all right, and that the people are having a good time," Eriol said. 

"That's a pretty easy job," Naoko said.

"Would you guys like anything?" Chiharu asked.

"Hey, I asked that in the beginning, but you pinched me! And then you go and ask them!"

"That was different."

"Well, I don't see what the difference is. There aren't any!"

Chiharu pats him on the back lightly. "Well, it's just between us girls, you know. Kinda like a girl thing. Don't worry Yamazaki, if you don't get it. It's something beyond the male's limit of understanding. Us girls know how you guys are dense and stupid about these things. We understand completely how it must be for you guys."

Takashi just scratched his head. "Oh, well, I.... - HEY!" He exclaimed suddenly, the meaning of his girlfriend's words finally catching up with him. The girls flew into a fit of giggles and laughter. Even Sakura managed to laugh. Eriol shook his head at his ever hopeless friend. 

"What's so funny?" A voice said. It was Syaoran. He had seen his friends laughing and he decided to see why. He just didn't see Sakura, who was hidden. Everyone looked at Sakura and Syaoran expectantly. 

Everyone was silent. Time just seemed to stop. The noise from other people just sort of faded out from within their hearing. Sakura and Syaoran just stared at each other. No emotions were displayed. 

Syaoran admired the way she looked. Even though she wasn't moving, she still had this gracefulness about her. She was wearing a pink kimono, with simple white designs. Everything about her was perfect. The kimono hugged and fit every curve of her body. Syaoran didn't know how she did it, but she always looked beautiful, ethereal, without even trying. Everything about her was natural. Her emerald eyes, the brightest jewels in the world, were focused on him. And for just a second, Syaoran thought that he saw a flash of pain in them, pain that he had caused. 

Sakura still thought that he was the handsomest male person that she has ever laid her eyes on. For just one moment, she forgot everything that had happened, and was going to run to him, telling him that she missed him... But stopped herself in time when she remembered that other girl with long black hair. She longed to be held by him once again, to be in his arms, in his embrace safe and warm. But she knew that that couldn't be, because he was already taken by someone. All the pain came rushing back to her in tidal waves. 

They were brought back to reality when someone came up to them ordering two bags of cotton candy, and time resumed it's usual pace. 

Syaoran took one step towards Sakura. "Sakura, I-" 

"I'll see you guys later," Sakura said. And then she walked off. Tomoyo chased after her. Takashi, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko went back to serving other people. Eriol and Syaoran said that they'd meet each other later or something, and walked off in the opposite direction as Sakura had, with Tomoyo tailing along.

"So, where's Meilin?" Eriol asked.

"She's here. I don't know where. I saw her, but then I moved to spot where she couldn't see me." 

"You've got a very interesting way of attracting girls."

"Shut up." 

"No, I'm serious, Syaoran. Listen, what have you ever done to make Meilin like you so much that she can't wait to be your wife?"

"Nothing." 

"What did you do to make Sakura so infatuated with you?"  


"Nothing, and she was never infatuated with me, she was probably only being nice to me. I don't even try to impress girls or anything. I just am who I am. And look at where that got me. I wish that I wasn't a Li. And that I met Sakura under different circumstances..."

"Hm.... But you can't stop destiny and fate."

"Was it destiny for her to hate me?" Syaoran asked wearily.

"Like I said. You have an interesting way of attracting girls. I know that I don't do anything either, the girls just love my charms and good looks." 

"Shut up."

"So how are you going to get Sakura back in your arms?" 

"I don't know. I just have to get her to listen somehow." 

*~*~*~*~*

With Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Why'd you run off like that?"  


"I didn't run off, Tomoyo. I walked away, calmly and serenely."

"Can't you ever forgive him?" Tomoyo said. 

"How? Tomoyo? Tell me... after all that he did. I want to, but I just can't bring myself to tell him... And he's already taken. He doesn't really love me, much less even care for me." Sakura looked down sadly.

"I don't know about that, Sakura. Syaoran still cares for you. That you can count on," Tomoyo said, recalling the conversation that she had had with Syaoran before, and the way that he spoke to Meilin when she confronted them. Of course, Tomoyo couldn't understand, but from the looks on their faces, and the way that they spoke to each other, she knew that it couldn't have been a pleasant conversation. 

"Nothing between us could ever be the same again....." 

"Are you sure about that, Sakura?" 

"Yes, Tomoyo, I--" Sakura stopped dead on the spot. Her eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo said, as she too, stopped and looked towards her friend. 

"I... I sense something." Sakura said. Then she grabbed Tomoyo's hand and led her behind the games, hidden and away from everything else. She then took out her key and chanted the words that came so naturally to her. She's said them about a million times in the past. It's been awhile since she had to call on the Star Cards, but she always kept the key and cards with her, no matter where she went. When you have magic, and magic is all around you, you never know what might happen. Unpredictable things always occur at the most unlikeliest of times. 

As Sakura released the key, Tomoyo hurriedly brought out her compact video camera in her bag. She wanted to tape Sakura in her splendor beauty. But then again, she always tapes Sakura, regardless of the situation, or occasion. 

Sakura twirled the staff like a baton and started running in the direction where the magic was strongest, and followed her senses. Tomoyo was right beside her.

"This couldn't be another Clow Card, right? You already caught them all!" Tomoyo shouted, as she ran.

"I don't think that this is a Clow Card. If there were any left, they would have showed themselves a long time ago. And Kero never mentioned any," Sakura said. Then she stopped running, as did Tomoyo. Right then, a furry little orange head popped out of Tomoyo's bag.

"You're right Sakura, this isn't a Clow Card. This is strong magic, but it's essence, it's feel, is different from that of a card."

"Kero! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo said, as she focused the lens of her camera on Kero. 

"I came to remind Sakura to get me some snacks, but that's not so important right now."

Tomoyo then shot the camera at Sakura's direction. "What's wrong?"

"This is weird... the magic is strongest here, and yet there's nothing around..." Sakura said, as she looked around at her surroundings carefully, looking for anything unusual. 

Kero too, stretched his senses, but got the same results as Sakura. "I've got a very bad feeling about this...Wait, someone with magical powers is coming our way. Sakura get ready."

And just then two figures burst out from behind the trees. 

It was Syaoran and Eriol. Kero had gone back into the bag. 

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said bitterly. 

"I just followed my senses," he then said curtly. 

"Eriol, you should get out of here." Tomoyo said to him, but all he did was shake his head and stood his ground, indicating that he wasn't going to move from where he was standing._ He might find out about the Clow Cards!_ she thought frantically. 

"People, this isn't the time for fighting now. You guys can settle this later. But right now we have a situation at hand. Kerberos, you'd be much more useful if you were out of that bag, we could use your help. There is something or someone out here with tremendous power." 

Tomoyo gasped. "How do you know about Kero?" she asked, as Kero came out. 

Kero looked real hard at Eriol, and felt something that he hasn't felt in years, in centuries. _Could it be? Impossible......_ Kero thought. 

Eriol just shook his head. "I'll explain later. Now is not the time." Sakura had frozen at the spot. _Who is this guy?_ she asked herself, as she looked at him. 

Now, Eriol turned to her. "Sakura, focus all your energy into locating the source of this power." 

"Why should I do--" 

"No, Sakura. Do as he says. He's right. And we can trust him," Kero said. Sakura just looked at him, then nodded. If Kero said that he could be trusted, then he could be trusted. And besides, what he said made sense. 

"Hold up, how do we know that you can be trusted, Eriol, if that's even your real name." Syaoran said, once he was out of the shocked stage. He had known Eriol for quite some time now. And all along he had known about the cards? And the who the Cards Mistress was? What was this guy doing here? And who is he really?

"I told you, I'll tell you later. Right now we've got to--" Eriol stopped 

mid-sentence, as a twinkling laugh rang softly in the air. A circle with symbols appeared right under their feet, quite similar to the one that appears when Sakura is using the wand and cards. They were right inside of it. 

"What the hell is this?" Syaoran said, to no one in particular. The person who was laughing ceased to laugh and started to chant words in what sounded like Latin. Then, a white light appeared, starting at the core of the circle and spreading, blinding them. Sakura brought her hand up to shield her eyes. 

Suddenly, the light vanished, and so did the magical circle. There was a figure standing in the center, where the light had started. 

It was Meilin, looking stunning in her red kimono. But something was wrong..... she was glowing. 

"Meilin! What are you doing here? And how did you.......?" Syaoran was at a loss. This was highly unusual. 

"As for what I'm doing here. I already told you, but you didn't let me explain to you. And as for how I can do this, well, isn't it obvious? It's magic." 

"I know that!" Syaoran said in frustration. "But how? You were never born with magic. You never had any."

"And sadly, I still don't. I don't have magic, but that doesn't mean that I can't use it. This is something new. Your mother made it. Something that I can use... It's only a summoning spell, though. She told me that I should only use it, if there be no other options," Meilin said in a matter-of-factly tone. 

Even though Meilin had said that it was only a summoning spell, no one let their guards down, and Tomoyo kept videotaping. 

"No other options for what?" Kero wanted to know. 

Meilin looked at the source of the voice that just spoke up. "What are you? An electronic flying stuffed animal?"

Kero's face puffed up with rage. "I am not an electronic flying stuffed animal!" 

"Could have fooled me," Syaoran muttered. 

"Hey! I heard that, you ungrateful Clow-wanna be! Be quiet or I'll Kung-fuiey your sorry butt out of here!" Kero said back.

"What's that? Oooo, it's a little toy making big threats," he said, but Kero chose to ignore him this time. 

"I am Kerberos! Guardian Beast of The Seal!" he said, addressing Meilin.

"If it was your job to guard, then why did the cards manage to escape still? Wait! Enough of this. I didn't come all the way here to fight with an animated toy." Meilin turned back to Syaoran. "I came here, to bring you back home. They said that I was not to come back without you."

"I've had enough of you Meilin! Can't you get it into your head that I don't want to marry you. While you were gone, I found someone. Someone who stole my heart, and still has it. I don't want it back. It's in her hands, and so is my life. I don't love you! I don't even like you that much. After all that following you've done. I just tolerate you because you're family."

"Syaoran..." Sakura said. _Does he really mean what he said?_

Sakura's attention went back to Meilin. Tears were running down her cheeks. 

"I thought that you cared for me... I love you so much. We grew up together, learned the arts of fighting together... I know your moves inside-out... And this is what you say to me? I care for you. I love you, Syaoran. because you're my cousin. You were aloof, back then. Always wanted solitude. But you were kind to me. And I thank you for that. But what happened between then and now that makes you hate me?" Meilin said. She fell on her knees and cried in her hands. 

"Meilin! Where are you?" A voice called out. It was Jake.   
  
Meilin lifted up her head. "Jake? Over here!" she called out. 

A young man stepped out of the trees. When he saw Meilin's eyes were puffy and red from crying, he went hurrying towards her. "What's wrong?" He then helped her up and turned towards the others. "Alright what have you done to her?" Jake then fixed his gaze on Syaoran. "Let me guess. This is your fault." 

"My fault! What are you talking about! She's the one who came all the way here, to where I am, to talk about a wedding. And who the hell are you?" 

"My name is Jake. I used to look up to you. I've heard so much about you from your family, mother, sisters, and especially Meilin. I was sick of you even before I met you, but I knew that you were good... And this is how you treat Meilin." 

"Jake, it's okay. Guess he's not coming."

"He has to be there. This was your idea. And the Elders wants him to be there And the wedding is going to take place on Christmas Day. They told you not to come back without him."

"I know...." 

"Wait, so this whole crazy wedding was your fault?" Syaoran said to Meilin. 

"You didn't let me explain. I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to be happy for me. For us. But I guess that's just not so."

"How can I be happy when I'm going to be married to you by the end of next month?!?" At these words, Meilin flinched. Sakura felt a twinge of remorse. So what if this girl was Meilin, Syaoran's fiancé. No one deserves to be going through this pain. _She really loves Syaoran. That's all that matters. He'll be well taken care of. He's in good hands. She really cares for him. And they've known each other for such a long time..._ Sakura thought. _But what about you? Don't you love him, too? More than she does, and ever will?_ A little voice in her head said to her. She chose to ignore it. 

"Syaoran, what I've tried to tell you all this time. What I came here to tell you, was that our engagement... is off." 

Syaoran staggered, and almost fell. Whatever he thought Meilin was going to say, he was prepared for it, he just wasn't prepared for this. It caught him off guard. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. A small gasp of surprise came from Tomoyo, who was still videotaping everything non-stop. Eriol had a satisfied grin on his face. _This situation is getting wackier by the second,_ Kero thought. 

"What did you say?" Syaoran asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I said, that the wedding is off. But I'm still going to get married. Married to someone else." Meilin looked at Jake. He smiled and nodded at her. She stepped closer to him, into his embrace. She smiled at him and continued. "Jake and I have been engaged a year now. It took a lot of convincing on my part, trying to bend The Elders' will, but I did it. And I wanted to come here to tell you myself. I knew that you didn't want to get married with me, or have me as your wife. But I found someone who does." Meilin gave Jake's hand a gentle squeeze. "I wanted to see the expression on your face when I told you about it. Just once, I wanted to see you smile because of something that I did. And I fell in love with someone else. At first, I thought it was hopeless... I know now that nothing ever is. And I wanted you to come back with us, Syaoran, to attend the wedding. I wanted you to be there. But I guess..." 

"Yes, she wanted you to come because she wanted you to be the Best Man," Jake said.

Syaoran looked at Meilin, but she averted her head.

Meilin turned to Sakura now. "I apologize about that one time in the park. It must have felt like a thousand knives driving into your heart, and yet you're still living. I know how that feels, now. To find out that someone you love, didn't love and care for you back." Syaoran inwardly flinched at this. "But the difference is, is that the love is still there." All Sakura could do was nod. 

"Let's go Meilin. Mission completed." They turned, and started to walk away. 

"Wait!" Syaoran called out. Meilin slowly turned around. 

"Yes?" Syaoran stepped forward and held out his hand to Jake. Jake took it and they shook hands. "Please take care of her. Make sure that she's happy. Something that I never was able to do." He then turned towards Meilin and step forward to hug her, and stepped back. Meilin was surprised. "I'm sorry, Meilin. I... I never meant what I said. It was just in the heat of the moment. I guess, it's my fault. I should have listened to you."

"But you were angry, so you couldn't. I know Syaoran. I understand." They just stared at each other, while Jake stood by smiling, glad that everything worked out fine between the two. 

"So, does this mean, that you're gonna come?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said, and for the second time that night Meilin cried. But this time, they were tears of happiness. Not of sadness. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

"Then I'll see you there." 

"When are you going to leave Japan?" Syaoran asked.

"This coming Wednesday. I still have to do some shopping for a couple of things. I'm buying some Japanese clothes for your sister. They asked for some." Syaoran groaned. "But I won't leave until I get to do just this one more thing." 

"What's that?" Jake asked. Meilin winked up at him and ran towards Sakura. She pulled Sakura towards Syaoran. "There's just these to people who were really miserable. And it's my fault. It's time to forgive and to forget." 

"She's right, you know," Syaoran said. "Will you forgive me? For not being truly honest with you?"

Sakura wasted no time in hesitating. She ran to him and without words, communicated with him on a different plain. She sobbed into his shirt front. She was so happy. He wasn't taken after all, and he loves her. He loves her. _This must be a dream,_ she thought. But the arms that were circling her waist felt so real. Tomoyo, too, was crying. Her best friend was finally out of the sea of sadness, where she was drowning, until her love rescued her. _What romance! I could make a romance film!_ Tomoyo thought. _I think I'll call it...."Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM."_

Eriol moved from where he was standing, and moved closer to Tomoyo. Everyone was happy, and with the one that they loved, except for one. 

"Hey! You all forgot about me here!" Kero said, and everyone turned towards him. "So everyone's happy, yadda yadda yadda. I'm happy for you all, don't take this the wrong way. But my stomach can talk you know. And for the past minutes, it's been telling me that it wants some food. Sakura, I'm hungry." Everyone laughed at this.

"Alright Kero. What do you want? Just make it quick, okay? We've got other important thing so to do than to keep your stomach satisfied," Syaoran said.

"You be quiet. Okay. I want some sushi, some rice cakes, cookies, and ice creams, and...."

"Gonna be here awhile? Grab a Snickers bar." Eriol whispered into Tomoyo's ear, and she laughed. He pulled out a Snickers bar from his pocket and offered it to her. 

"Where did you get that from?" 

"I bought it." He then broke it in two, and gave the other half to Tomoyo.

"When will you explain? How you knew?" 

Eriol's Snicker's bar was halfway into his mouth, but then he lowered it back. "Are you mad at me?" 

All she did was shake her head, and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. "I'm just surprised, that's all." 

"Would you mind, if I just told you later? I don't think that now..." Tomoyo nodded in understanding. 

"Of course." She then laid her head on his shoulder, and resumed videotaping. Kero was now yelling at Syaoran because Syaoran said that he wasn't going to get everything that Kero had asked for. 

"That's way too much!"

Sakura was shaking her head at the two. Meilin and Jake were standing next to each other, watching everything with their arms around each other. Eriol was still eating while watching the "entertainment" going on. And as for Tomoyo, she wondered about Eriol, and how much he knew. Who was he really? _I'll think about this tomorrow. I'll find out soon. I love him. That's all that matters. _

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note: Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My first series fic is finally finished! Hehehe. Sooooooo, how did you like the outcome of the story? Were you shocked? Disappointed? Satisfied? Tell me what you think. I'll have an Epilogue after this, and that ENDS this story... But, who knows. I just might make a sequel. Hehehe

E-mail: lyricalaznangel@aol.com

~Enchanted Pink Jade


	12. Only The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and anyone in this story, except for the ones that I make up. 

Cherry Blossoms 101.8 FM

Epilogue: Only The Beginning

By: Enchanted Pink Jade

*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo's Room

Syaoran sat in a two seat couch waiting impatiently. No one was saying anything. Sakura sat to his right, back straight, with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Everyone was there, Jake, Meilin, Tomoyo, Kero, and even Yue was present. And everyone's attention was on Eriol. And yet, he said nothing, as if he was waiting for something. 

*tick*tock*tick*tock*......

A slight vein appeared on Syaoran's forehead. "Would you just get on with it?!?!?! People have better things to do than to sit here all day!" He was getting really, REALLY, impatient. _If he has something to say, then he had better say it real quick._ He just got back with Sakura, and this was not how he wanted to spend the day together. He had other things in mind. He had so much to say to her, and he wanted to get that over with before he lost all his courage. 

How can he be so susceptible to her? How? When he's soon to be the ruler and leader of the Li Clan, skilled and steadfast with a sword in his hands, and strong in hand to hand combat. But when it came to her, he turns into Jelly, forgets all about his hard work and training, and only concentrates on her. It was ironic. 

He felt a hand softly laid on his knee. He looked up to see Sakura leaning closer. "Come on Syaoran. Don't you kind of want to hear what he knows? Relax. We have the rest of the day to ourselves." She smiled sweetly, laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer. Syaoran put an arm around her, she had calmed him down. It was a good thing that she could no longer see his face though, because for some unknown reason, a small blush had appeared on his face, one that didn't escape the sharp eagle-like eyes of his cousin. Meilin smiled secretly to herself. 

Eriol cleared his throat and started to explain. He got everyone's attention, and started telling about his role in the changing of the Clow Cards, and who he really was, which of course brought surprise to everyone. 

"....... but it had to be done, or none of the cards would worked. They probably would have disappeared. And as for me, I may be the reincarnation, but only half. The other half is your father, Sakura."

"My father? But....."

"Just think about it, Sakura. Where did you first find and released the cards?"

".....In the basement, my 'Tou-san's library."

"Precisely . That book was meant to be yours even before you were born. It was the inevitable. From the very beginning." Eriol then turned to Meilin and Syaoran. "And since I'm a reincarnation of Clow, and you're his descendants, that would also make you my descendants." Eriol smiled wickedly, and he reached over to Syaoran and pinched his cheek. "And what cute little descendants do I have!" Syaoran swatted his hands away. Meilin laughed and Tomoyo smiled softly. 

"Keep your filthy hands away from me."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What kind of a thing is that to say? So rude." 

And they went on like this, with everyone else asking questions. Especially Kero, and Yue. 

*~*~*~*~*

Later. 

Everyone else had now left, and it was only the two of them alone together. 

"So... Tomoyo?" Was it her imagination? Or was he all of a sudden, kind of tense. 

"Hmm?"

"Um.. you don't- You don't hate or dis-like me do you?" 

"No." She moved closer to him. Looking straight into his eyes, she said, "Why would I do that." 

"Well, uh... You see..."

"Yes?" 

For Eriol, it was hard to talk, with her THIS close to him this way. 

"Well, after what I've revealed and everything..."

"No, I wouldn't dislike you for that. In fact, I'm happy that you did. You were being honest." She smiled. He lifted a finger to caress her cheek, which brought shocks of pleasure running through her body. He stared at her so intently. _Could he be... Does he feel that way?_ Tomoyo thought. 

"Tomoyo?" he said softly. Heat rushed into her face, but their eyes kept in contact with each other. 

"H-hai?" 

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

*B-bump*

He brought his face closer to hers, until only their lips met. Tomoyo didn't move an inch. He encircled her arms around her and brought her closer. 

When they finally pulled apart, what they saw in each other's eyes were the looks of people in love.

"Why, Tomoyo. I'm glad you feel the same way," he said, and laughed.

"Oh shut up. Shut up and kiss me." She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer, which, as you can imagine, shocked the hell out of him, but he soon obliged.

*~*~*~*~*

On a First Class plane to Hong Kong. 

Meilin rested her head on Jake's shoulders and closed her eyes shut. She smiled as she thought about the things that have happened.

"I'm glad that things worked out the way that they did." 

"Me too. And that Eriol is some character, huh? You think he'll come and visit us in Hong Kong? And come to the wedding? I mean, since he's related and all."

"He's coming I invited him, and told him that if he didn't come...."  


Jake laughed. "Oh I see. You-"

He was interrupted by a flight attendant. "Are you two on your way to your honey moon? I just couldn't help notice what a cute couple you two make. Hehehe." 

Meilin smiled. "Arigato. Demo, we're not married." 

"Oh? Gomen. My mistake"

"Well, not YET." Jake said, and lifted Meilin's hand to show off the engagement ring. 

"Oh! That's beautiful! You're so lucky! But no wonder he fell for you, with your looks and everything. Hope you have a happy life together! By the way my name's Rina. If you need anything, just ask me. " And with that said, she left. 

"That was sweet of her." Meilin said, as she resumed her position before the attendant had come in. 

"Hmmm...."

*~*~*~*~*

Somewhere else...

"Finally, some time together, ne, Syaonra?" 

"Uh, hai..." 

They walked along a secluded part of a beach, hand in hand. They were alone. This was the moment that Syaoran was waiting for. _Okay, now we're alone, but now what? I have to tell her, she has to know how much I care. I don't want to make a fool out of myself._

_You already are a fool,_ a piece of his mind said to him. He just told that part in his brain to shut up. 

"Um, Sakura?" They stopped walking, and faced each other.

"What is it Syaoran?" 

"I just uh, wanted to tell you that..."

"Tell me what?" 

"That I really care for you, and that I love you very much," he said simply.

"I already know that, Syaoran," she said softly. 

Syaoran looked off into the distance. "No, no you don't. I've never felt this way before. I had no life without you. But when you came into my life, everything changed, for the better. I never knew that a person could feel the way that I do, until I met you. I was taught that emotions were stupid and that I should keep them to myself. But now I want the world to know, how much I care for you, and how I am the luckiest man alive." When he turned back to Sakura, he was surprised to find that she was crying. 

"Sakura?"  


"Syaoran, that was really sweet. That's why I fell in love with you. You have such a way with words that makes everything alright." She hugged him then. Thankful that she found the one who she knew that she wanted to spend her whole life with. Then Syaoran kissed her softly. It was a kiss full of love. A kiss promising eternity. 

*~*~*~*~*

Hidden in the distance.

"I just knew that they were made for each other!" Naoko said.

"Yeah. And that they'd end up being together. It was destiny. It couldn't be any other way. This is how it has to always be between them. Their love will never fade. It will only grow throughout the years. You can just feel and see the love that they portra,." Chiharu said.

"I knew that it was them that we saw. And it looks like I didn't have to play a match-making role after all," Yamazaki said.

"And if you did, things would have become disastrous." Chiharu said.

"Don't you just love happy endings? It's a good thing that I brought my handkerchief with me today," he said, as he pulled it out and wiped away imaginary tears.

"I don't think so," Rika finally said. "It's the end of a friendship for those two, and the beginning of a new and blooming love. Only the beginning." 

*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Wow! It took me a very long time to get this part out. I'm so sorry! I had school and everything. But since summer's coming, maybe I'll have more time then. Hehehe. Well, this is the end of this story, what do you think? Please tell me! I'd really love to know what you guys think. I finally finished this story! I'm so happy! And a thousand times infinity, you have my apologies and gratitude. 

Until next time! 

  
  
~Enchanted Pink Jade

E-mail: Lyricalaznangel@aol.com


End file.
